Alcanzando la cima
by Osbelys
Summary: Bella, una bailarina de ballet con un miedo el cual superar. Edward, un chico malo, boxeador callejero, tratando de sobrevivir el día con día. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ellos dos se encuentren? Y sobre todo ¿cómo harán para relacionarse cuando una brecha de silencio los separa?
1. Introducción

**—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer, Marie y yo solo nos adjudicamos la linda trama.(Aunque le damos un agradecimiento al vídeo de Hall of Fame by The Script, por ser nuestra "fuente de inspiración"**

**Gracias a nuestras beta Yanina Barboza, por ayudarnos a hacer de esto algo mejor.**

**N/A: La historia es en conjunto con Marie Emma Cullen, digo esto para evitar mal entendidos, y entre las dos hemos decidido subirla aquí.**

**Este fic va dedicado a todas esas personas que tienen una meta por alcanzar, y que por una u otra forma sienten que no pueden, o no podrán, pues nosotras le decimos ¡que sí se puede! **

**POSDATA: De igual manera, hemos decidido subirlo hoy porque mi querida - co-compañera autora Marie ¡está de cumpleaños! así que esto vendría siendo un especie de auto-regalo, ya que yo cumplo el martes ¡esperamos nuestros regalos!**

**¡Ahora a Leer!**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella, una bailarina de ballet con un miedo el cual superar.

Edward, un chico malo, boxeador callejero, tratando de sobrevivir el día con día.

¿Qué sucederá cuando ellos dos se encuentren? Y sobre todo ¿cómo harán para relacionarse cuando una brecha de silencio los separa?

**Prólogo**

Ella dulce y frágil. Él furia y rencor. Ella tenía todo lo que podía desear, en cambio él luchaba cada día por sobrevivir.

Ella no era perfecta, pero trataba de serlo.  
Él se creía la perfección y no lo era.  
Ella tenía un defecto, él también.

¿Cuáles eran? Miedo y dolor. Dejarse humillar, dejarse vencer... Pero, como a cualquiera, aquel que toca fondo, debe volver a emerger...

Y ellos lo harían, ¿cómo? No lo sabían, pero lo harían.

Ambos tenían un impedimento.

El de ella era el silencio, y el de él el terror de no vencer.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—No grites —le ordenó su madre a la pequeña niña de 8 años de edad quien se encontraba llorando en sus brazos, mientras un hombre enmascarado apuntaba a su madre con un arma.

—Deme todo lo que tenga —gruñó aquel ladrón, nervioso, observando a su alrededor—. ¡Calle a su hija! —rugió, apuntando aún más el arma en la sien de Renée Swan, la mujer de unos 30 años de edad sacaba todo de su bolsa apresuradamente, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo, al igual que su hija que sollozaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Isabella sabía qué sucedía, muchas veces había visto en la televisión cómo robaban a las personas en las miles de películas de acción que su padre veía, pero nunca imaginó que eso le fuera a suceder a ella. ¿Qué había hecho de malo? La nena hacía todas sus tareas, respetaba a sus padres, ordenaba su habitación, ¿entonces por qué le pasaba esto?

—Tenga —dijo Renée con voz rota, soltando a Bella y poniéndola detrás de ella—. Por favor, tome mi bolsa, tome todo, pero no le haga daño a mi hija.

El hombre vio a la señora, después a la niña y al final vio a todos lados, temeroso de que alguien pudiera oírlos.

—Démelo —gruñó, arrancando la bolsa de Renée. Se dio la vuelta, pero alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo, en el cuello de la niña, una cadena de oro con una "I" grande—. También eso. —Lo señaló, Renée siguió el curso del dedo del señor y al ver el regalo de su hija negó con la cabeza ferozmente.

—No, eso no. Ya tiene mi bolsa, mi dinero, todo... Por favor, eso no...

Isabella tenía sus hermosos ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sus lágrimas surcaban su rostro liso y terso; y su corazón latía rápidamente, solo quería estar en casa, viendo cualquier comiquita infantil o en sus clases de Ballet con la profesora Melani.

Renée observó con temor como el ladrón se acercaba con paso presuroso a su hija, con arma en mano, exasperado, y supo que Bella gritaría, primero porque estaba asustada y segundo porque la niña nunca dejaba que nadie, a excepción que fuera una persona que conociera, la tocase.

Y todo sucedió de repente, la gran mano de aquel hombre se posó sobre el cuello de la niña de piel blanquecina y ella abrió sus ojos como platos, tenía mucho miedo, solo quería a su papi y sin pensarlo gritó:

— ¡Ayuda! —profirió la niña audiblemente y solo eso bastó para que el ladrón se descontrolara.

Apuntó el arma a la niña y Renée saltó enfrente de ella.

— ¡No, a ella no! —gritó.

El ladrón disparó sin pensar. Bella gritó fuertemente, cerrando sus ojitos. Renée no dijo nada. No se movió, solo miró al ladrón con ojos suplicantes y la boca abierta en una súplica muda.

—Oh, mierda... Mierda, mierda, mierda. —El ladrón no esperó más y corrió, alejándose de las mujeres.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —gritaba Bella, mientras Renée se dejaba caer en el suelo, subiendo poco a poco su mano al pecho.

—Bella —dijo tosiendo sangre, a la vez que trataba de llevar aire a sus pulmones—. Recuerda siempre ser tú misma y nunca dejarte vencer por nada, ni por nadie, cariño —susurró Renée con lágrimas en los ojos, ella sabía que no viviría, que dejaría a su pequeña hija sola, pero no podía seguir luchando, la muerte era más fuerte.

—Mami, lo siento..., mami, no me dejes —suplicó Bella llorando sobre el pecho de su madre, pero ella ya no respiraba—. ¡Mamá! —gritó Isabella desesperada, pero era muy tarde.

…

Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos de la escena del crimen de Renée Swan, el llanto de un bebé inundaba la habitación, haciendo desesperar un poco a la madre. El niño de 10 años miraba a su hermanita con ojos tristes, su madre, Esme Masen, tenía a la pequeña Jane entre sus brazos, acunándola y tratando de que dejara de llorar.

—Vamos, Jane, ya no llores, bebé —canturreaba su madre.

Pero la niña seguía llorando desesperada. El timbrazo del teléfono hizo a Esme suspirar.

—Edward, agarra a Jane...

—Pero, mamá, yo no sé...

Esme no esperó más, le entregó al bebé y corrió a contestar, pasando volando la pequeña habitación que era su cuarto matrimonial. La casa parecía un hoyo de hobbits de lo pequeña que era.

El niño de ojos verdes como un jade y cabello cobrizo desordenado como un nido de pájaro, miró a Jane con pesar. ¿Qué hacía? Él no sabía cómo cargar a una pequeña Jane, su madre nunca lo dejaba cargarla por miedo a que se le cayera y ahora estaba aquí, haciéndolo, porque su madre fue a contestar el teléfono y porque su padre no llegaba. En realidad nunca estaba en casa, y eso lo ponía triste, él necesitaba a su padre, pero el aludido no existía, era como un fantasma, aparecía una temporada, se quedaba en casa y luego se iba. Siempre era lo mismo y Edward siempre tenía que ver a su madre llorar cuando su padre se iba. Edward solo quería que eso terminara, porque su madre sufría, él lo hacía y aunque Jane era una bebé podía percibir las emociones negativas de quienes la rodeaban y se ponía irritable, como estaba justamente ahora.

—Ya, pequeña Jane, deja de llorar... Deja de llorar —pedía el pequeño Edward, acunando con torpeza a la bebé.

Jane dejó de llorar por arte de magia... Solo unos momentos, los justos para que Edward escuchara a su madre maldecir y gritar:

— ¡Cómo es posible, Tom! ¡Acabo de parir a tu hija! ¡Tu hija recién nacida, no tiene ni dos meses! ¿Cómo es que nos dejas, que nos abandonas?

Y allí el pequeño Edward supo que no tendría un padre con quien jugar, ni uno al cual llevar al colegio cuando hicieran reuniones familiares, o siquiera una figura paterna a su lado para que lo aconsejara, él crecería solo, con su madre y Jane. No padre. Pero era mejor así, Edward prefería mil veces que aquella pesadilla terminara, que estar en un tira y encoje, su madre sufriría, por supuesto que sí, pero como los adultos dicen: " El tiempo lo cura todo". O tal vez no, porque el abandono de una persona importante en tu vida no se supera de la noche a la mañana, algunas veces eso crea rencor, odio y eso era precisamente lo que Edward comenzaba a profesar por su padre. Un rencor profundo.

¿Quién necesitaba a un papá? Nadie, solo las personas débiles y él era fuerte. O eso era lo que siempre su mami le decía.

Jane volvió a llorar, aunque ahora eran suaves sollozos, sintiendo el dolor de su madre.

—No llores, Jane —susurró Edward, tomando a su hermana con más confianza—, yo las protegeré, a ti y a mamá.

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Edward, pero era de impotencia, ¿ahora cómo sobrevivirían? Su madre apenas acababa de dar a la luz y aún no podía trabajar, él estaba en la escuela y la única persona que a veces traía dinero a la casa, era ese señor que lo había engendrado. Aparte de las ayudas económicas que el estado les daba por ser de bajos recursos y de su beca por ser buen estudiante. La familia Masen estaba fregada.

_¿Qué haré?,_ pensó con miedo Edward, volviendo a acunar a Jane.

Esme llegó corriendo con sus hijos y al ver la lágrima de Edward, lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

—Todo estará bien, mi amor. Yo me encargaré de eso... Todo estará bien... —susurró Esme Masen, llorando en silencio.

Pero lo inevitable se acercaba, los dos lo sabían...

* * *

Y de esta manera, Marie y yo le damos ¡la bienvenida oficial al fic! Esperamos que les haya gustado y si es así, siéntanse cómodos comentando.

Avisamos de una vez que NO tenemos fecha de actualizaciones, al menos por ahora, pero si podemos decir que llevamos unos cuantos capítulos adelantados.

Recibimos chicles, tomates, criticas constructivas. y sobre todo queremos saber que les pareció.

Sin más nada que decirles, me despido yo desde Venezuela y Marie desde donde esté, porque anda de juerga T.T

POSDATA: por si están interesadas, el trailer del fic lo encuentran en mi perfil. Besos Osbe

**—Travesura realizada—**


	2. Chapter 1

**—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, Mariey mi persona solo nos adjudicamos la trama.**

**Historia beteada por nuestra hermosa Yanina Baborza ¡un beso, preciosa!**

**N/A: La historia es escrita entre Marie Emma Cullen y mi persona, solo que decidimos subirla aquí por cuestiones de suerte (una moneda lanzada al aire). Se aclara esto para evitar malos entendidos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_10 años después..._

—Bella, cariño, despierta... —La chica escuchó la voz de su padre, pero no quería despertar, tenía mucho sueño y las pesadillas habían vuelto para lastimarla más. Con un hondo suspiro, abrió sus ojos chocolates, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Charlie Swan—. Buenos días, bombón.

—Buenos días, papá —dijo con voz ronca por el sueño, carraspeó y se sentó, sonriéndole levemente a su padre. Charlie se levantó de la cama de su hija y le guiñó un ojo.

—Apúrate a vestir, se hace un poco tarde y tienes entrenamiento a las nueve, cariño.

Bella sonrió para sus adentros y se estiró en la cama, aún tenía un poco de sueño, pero tenía que levantarse. A las nueve tenía entrenamiento de Ballet y luego debía ir a clases.

La escuela, pensó Isabella con fastidio, deseaba que terminara de una vez por todas, y aunque este era su último año en aquel purgatorio, aún sentía que faltaban siglos para que terminase.

No le gustaba, le parecía terrible tener que ir. La gente no se burlaba de ella, pero la veían con lástima y aunque casi todo el mundo era amable con ella, Bella no sentía que encajaba allí. Era como si no perteneciera a ese lugar y la realidad es que así era.

Salió de la ducha media hora después, vestida con unos jeans ajustados, polera blanca y ajustándose la cazadora deportiva negra. Saltaba poniéndose los _Converse_ negros y tratando de peinar su cabello caoba. Por lo regular, a esa hora del día, su cabello era una perra, haciendo lo que quería y burlándose de Bella.

Su padre estaba ahí, sonriéndole y listo con el desayuno. Como siempre, dos lugares. Dos platos, dos vasos. Dos porciones de fruta, de comida y de vida. Así era desde que su mamá murió, dejándola sola y a su padre también.

_Murió protegiéndote,_ le recordó su conciencia a Bella.

_No_, la contradijo ella. _Murió debido a mí._

—Okey, a comer, bombón. Tienes una hora y no quiero que te vayas en metro como la vez pasada —le riñó su padre, pero ella solo sonrió, sentándose en la mesa y comiendo en silencio.

—El metro no es tan malo —susurró Bella, mirando fijamente su plato.

Charlie suspiró. Odiaba cuando Bella no le veía a la cara, cuando decidía perderse en ella misma y regresar después, dejándolo más angustiado que cuando Renée murió.

— ¿Y cómo te fue ayer en la escuela, cariño? Ya ni pude hablar contigo, cuando llegué estabas dormida. En realidad, hace un semana que o yo vengo llegando muy tarde a casa, o tú te acuestas muy temprano —dijo Charlie observando a Bella fijamente, sus ojos la escrudiñaban, buscando algún signo de que ella volviera a tener esos episodios de histeria. Pero no había nada, Bella había aprendido muy bien a ocultar sus emociones de su padre.

No quería preocuparlo diciéndole que las pesadillas habían regresado, ni mucho menos que se había desmayado en la clase de Ballet, porque entonces toda la mierda de psicólogos y de "lo sucedido no es tu culpa" volvería y ella no quería.

Era más fácil ignorarlo que prestarle atención y hundirse en un abismo sin fondo.

—Sí, bueno... La escuela está muy pesada, papi. Me han dejado demasiados trabajos y Melani me pide más de mí misma en los ensayos, aparte de que Jane está la mitad del tiempo conmigo en clases... —Esa era la primera vez que Bella decía tantas cosas juntas desde hace meses. Charlie sonrió enormemente, creyendo que en verdad todo estaba mejorando en su hija.

—Bueno, te pido que te cuides, amor. Y dale besos de mí parte a Jane, dile que sea niña buena y que siga bien en sus clases.

—Sí, papá. Esperemos le vaya bien en su examen.

—Lo hará, tiene a la mejor bailarina de ballet como tutora ―repuso su padre, sonriéndole con afecto.

Bella sonrió con pesar. Odiaba mentirle a Charlie, pero había ocasiones en que era lo mejor.

Si su padre supiera cómo se sentía por dentro de verdad, no le estuviera diciendo eso, a lo mejor la estuviera internando en una clínica de apoyo, o algo parecido.

O tal vez en el psiquíatra, buena falta le hacía.

Sí, unas cuantas pastillas antidepresivas serían buenas, pero no, ella no era emo, suicida o una de esas cosas cliché en la vida de un adolescente.

Bella solo tenía un trauma, que nunca, jamás la dejaría vivir en paz.

…

La alarma del coche fue lo que lo despertó del sueño bizarro que estaba teniendo. Edward se sentó rápidamente en la cama, viendo a todos lados. El cuarto estaba oscuro y no había nadie, excepto él. Escuchó la televisión al otro lado de la puerta y supo que Jane ya estaba despierta y lista para su rutina del día, seguramente comiendo su cereal favorito.

Miró hacia el despertador de su mesa de noche. Veinte para las ocho.

Mierda, pensó con un gruñido, levantándose y frotándose las manos en el rostro. Se puso unos pants desgastados grises y su sudadera con capucha negra. Calzándose los tenis, saltó hacia la sala, viendo a su hermana menor comiendo, como él lo predijo.

—Hermano, ¡despiertas tarde! —se quejó la pequeña de 9 años, con su tutú, body, medias pantis y zapatillas puestas.

Ella estaba en la mejor academia de ballet de la ciudad. Costaba dinero, sí, pero para eso Edward se mataba, literalmente, "trabajando", para poder pagar todo los gastos de la casa. No importaba que en el proceso se ganara unos cuantos moretones, fracturas y noches sin dormir. Todo valía la pena y más si era para el beneficio de su hermana.

Edward trató de sonreír, pero su mejilla magullada por el trabajo de anoche, no se lo permitió. Había ganado, ¡por el demonio que sí!, y de no ser así que lo partiera un rayo, pero así como él había repartido golpes a diestra y siniestra, el otro lo había dejado también con varios dolores.

—Lo sé, pequeña. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —Le arrebató el tazón de cereales a Jane, haciéndola hacer un puchero.

—Oye, ahí —dijo y señaló la nevera—, hay más. No es necesario tomar la mía.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta molestarte —musitó Edward, secando con su mano la leche que caía por su barbilla.

La pequeña niña rubia hasta el tuétano, con ojos azules como el cielo y cabello amarillo como el sol, lacio, que le llegaba a la cintura, rodó los ojos y bufó, a la vez que se colocaba de pie y buscaba su bolsa de ballet, donde metía todo lo necesario.

Otra muda de ropa, un suéter por si hacía frío, ganchos de fijación para el cabello, y su pulsera de la buena suerte que Bella le había regalo luego de una semana de conocerla.

—Mi maestra de Ballet debería darte clases de modales —dijo Jane sacándole la lengua a su hermano, a la vez que, inconscientemente, ponía su espalda recta y se ponía de puntillas.

_¿Cómo podía hacer esa mierda?,_ se preguntó Edward mirándola embelesado.

—Sí, claro. Cariño, soy un animal indomable. Tu amada maestra no podría ni enseñarme cómo dar las buenas tardes sin eructar ―habló él con cierto sarcasmo.

—Iugh, asco —se burló la pequeña niña riendo—. Ya me voy, mamá llegó hace quince minutos y está dormida. Hoy le toca en el turno de la tarde.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, endureciendo la mirada un momento. Odiaba que su madre se partiera el lomo trabajando, dándoles la vida que se suponía su puto padre debería darles.

—Vete con cuidado, no mires a los hombres y patéales el culo si te quieren hacer algo.

― ¡Siempre tan sutil! ―murmuró Jane asintiendo a su vez, dándole un saludo militar y guiñándole el ojo mientras se iba.

Sí, su hermana había aprendido a defenderse bien, él era testigo viviendo de sus patadas mortales.

No en vano la había entrenado desde los cinco años, él no quería que su hermana fuera una de esas estúpidas niñas débiles que lloraban porque se les perdía una muñeca, y aunque él se esforzaba por darle una buena calidad de vida a Jane, no lo podía lograr del todo. Eran demasiadas cosas.

La academia de ballet, la manutención del colegio de señoritas de Jane, la luz, el agua, la renta de la casa, la comida... como había dicho con anterioridad, era demasiado para una sola persona.

Y aunque su madre trabajaba, no alcanzaba, era imposible, pero todo valía la pena y él algún día, no muy lejano, vería los frutos, por lo menos había logrado mudarse con su madre y Jane a un sitio mejor.

Por fin luego de muchos años viviendo en ese cuchitril que solo le hacía recordar a la escoria de su maldito padre, había logrado ahorrar lo suficiente como para pagar la casa en donde ahora residían. Tal vez no era de gran renombre, pero era decente para ellos. Podía tener la seguridad de que ningún animal le haría algo a su hermana por la noche mientras él peleaba. A pesar de que sus vecinos podían llegar a ser unos malditos snobs.

Tomó el resto del cereal de Jane y corrió a ver a su madre. Esme estaba tirada sobre su estómago, durmiendo profundamente. Se acercó a ella y le besó la frente delicadamente. Esme aun entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, supo que su pequeño la veía y aunque Edward no fuera tan pequeño, para ella siempre sería su bebé.

No importaba que él hiciera el papel del hombre de la casa. Y mucho menos que se intentara matar noche tras noche en esas peleas que tanto odiaba.

Él era su bebé y eso no cambiaría. Nunca.

Edward se puso su capucha al salir de la casa, echó el cerrojo y empezó a correr sin rumbo. Esa era su rutina, correr durante dos horas sin rumbo, llegar a una cafetería, comer lo más barato y regresar a casa, bañarse e ir por Jane a la academia, luego regresar a casa a esperar que Jane se pusiera su uniforme y llevarla al colegio y finalmente él se iba al suyo, aunque era más las veces que faltaba, que las que iba.

Su colegio no era de renombre, al contrario, era el peor, en cuanto a estudiantes se refiere, pero Edward solo quería sacar el maldito bachillerato. Una vez salía de su colegio, iba por Jane y regresaban a la casa. Y Así era todos los días.

En la noche, después de hacer la cena para su hermana y madre, dependiendo del horario de Esme, se iba al gimnasio o a la pelea que estaba para esa noche.

La noche pasada ganó cerca de dos mil dólares, dinero que iría directo a la casa, ropa para Jane y Esme, y comida. A pesar de ser buen boxeador, mucha gente quería verlo en el piso. Tenía seis años boxeando en peleas callejeras, desde los catorce había empezado.

Durante todo ese tiempo se había dado de cuenta que pelear no era fácil, ni estaba cerca de serlo, pero cada vez que sentía que sus ojos se cegaban por un fuerte golpe o su cabeza se aturdía por una contusión, era en esos momentos donde pensaba en Jane, en lo mejor para ella y en la tranquilidad de su madre.

No les podía fallar a ellas dos, nunca.

Él no era como su padre, él había jurado estar siempre con y para ellas y eso, hasta el momento, no lo había incumplido.

Y Edward estaba tan seguro, como que el infierno existía, que jamás lo haría.

Había instantes donde su contrincante, o era mejor que él, o mucho más pesado, donde los golpes dolían como la puta madre. Donde su mandíbula salía fracturada o un par de costillas, o simplemente donde a veces lo ponían a lamer el polvo del suelo.

Y a veces lo hacía, se rendía, pero tenía una buena excusa para hacerlo.

Cuando Edward Masen se quedaba en la lona sangrando hasta más no poder era por una simple razón. Y esa era: Dinero.

Las personas sádicas y morbosas que concurrían a ese sitio de mala muerte, donde la droga y la prostitución eran pan de cada día, apostaban, claro que sí, pero contra él.

Edward no era querido por muchos de ellos, por ser un contrincante fuerte, lo querían fuera del camino, pero él nunca daba su brazo a torcer... bueno, casi nunca.

Pero si estaba en una pelea y su entrenador le decía que si se dejaba moler a golpes ganaba una buena pasta de dinero, él lo hacía.

No importaban los golpes, ni las costillas rostas. Ni el dolor. Eso era harina de otro costal. Lo que a Edward le interesaba era llevar dinero a casa, y esa era la manera más rápida.

Estudiar era otra cosa.

Él no iba a la escuela a tiempo completo, apenas iba media jornada, estudiando lo esencial para no ser un ignorante. Para poder ayudarle a Jane en sus trabajos o en lo que ella necesitara.

Todo lo que hacía era por su hermana y madre. Siempre.

Edward observó su mano izquierda, donde su reloj barato reposaba y maldijo.

Era tarde para buscar a Jane, regresar a casa, prepararla y llevarla a su escuela de señoritas.

Con el sudor cubriendo su rostro y sin haber comido nada —debido a estar corriendo por demasiado tiempo—, Edward se encaminó hacia la academia de ballet, tomando un transporte público que lo dejaría justo en frente de la edificación tan elegante.

Aún Edward se preguntaba por qué a Jane le gustaba tanto esa mierda, si para él eso era tan inútil, pero no decía ni objetaba nada.

Si su hermana era feliz haciéndolo, entonces él la apoyaría.

Prefería mil y un millón de veces verla con un tutú y con zapatillas en un estudio o sobre una tarima, que con un cigarro o en su peor caso embarazada.

Cosa que era muy común ahora. Jane era una muñequita de cabellos rubios largos y hermosos e intensos ojos azules. Amaba a su hermana y esperaba que nunca un patán le hiciera daño, aunque le parecía tentadora la idea de golpear a un tío hijo de puta que lastimara a su pequeña hermana.

Pero para eso, gracias a Dios, faltaban algunos años. Edward se preocupaba ahora de comprarle a su hermana sus tutús, zapatillas, trajes de princesa de ballet y de vez en cuando muñecas.

Al subir al autobús, se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos que había, en realidad el transporte estaba muy vacío, tanto que asustaba y más siendo la hora pico en la ciudad.

Pero Edward ignoró ese pequeño detalle, su mente divaga en nada, para ser exactos.

Estaba ido, en blanco, era uno de esos momentos donde las neuronas de su cerebro no hacían sinapsis y donde solo miraba hacia un punto fijo de alguna parte y se quedaba allí, respirando lentamente.

Sin expresión facial alguna.

Como un jodido muerto en vida.

Él estaba vacío.

Roto, para ser más exactos.

Edward Masen no conocía el mundo, no por completo al menos.

…

—Vamos, Jane —dijo Bella suavemente, como acostumbraba a hablar con ella.

Jane frunció su ceño y volvió a intentar mover la cadera levemente, levantar el pie e inclinarlo ligeramente, moviendo la mano izquierda, pero aún no tenía tanto equilibrio. Cayó aparatosamente al momento de dar la segunda vuelta de cadera y gruñó. Bella sonrió levemente y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Venga, Jane. Una vez más...

—No puedo, soy una débil, Bella... Me sale mal esto... ¡No sé cómo le haré para hacerlo sin la barra de apoyo! ¡Caeré y moriré! —dramatizó la pequeña rubia.

Bella rió por la expresión de martirio que tenía Jane en su preciosa cara de bebé.

Esa pequeña era muy especial para Bella, y era la única con la cual ella hablaba, aparte de su padre y su tutora Melani.

—Solo tienes que encontrar tu centro de fijación, Jane. Mira —dijo Bella haciendo el Fouetté en Tournant*, el paso que Jane tenía más de una hora intentando hacer.

Bella giró sobre su propio eje, como una ligera pluma.

No había temblores, o desequilibro de parte de ella.

Solo perfección.

Jane sonrió y suspiró teatralmente, viendo como su tutora, o así la había denominado ella a Bella, se ponía sobre sus propios pies y le sonreía con afecto.

¡Mucho le había costado a Jane que Bella confiara en ella! Y no había sido hasta que _ellas_ le habían jugado una mala broma a la pequeña rubia, que la castaña decidió hablarle a Jane.

— ¿Ves? Tu centro de fijación. O centro de estabilidad.

—Ay, Bella... Es que tú lo haces parecer tan fácil.

—Años y años de práctica —susurró Bella por lo bajo, no le gustaba hablar en voz alta y Jane se exasperaba por eso. Era una niña con temperamento.

—Solo tienes ocho años más que yo —replicó Jane, frunciendo más el ceño.

—Empecé cuando era una niña, un poco más joven que tú, pequeña.

—Yo empecé a los 7 —se quejó Jane cruzándose de brazos.

—Y yo a los 4 —le replicó Bella divertida, Jane era muy fácil de enojar.

La rubiecita estaba por replicarle cuando en la sala de ensayos aparecieron "Las brujas del ballet", como la misma Jane había denominado a Alice Brandon, y Rosalie Hale.

La niña concentró su mirada en ellas y las miró con odio.

A pesar de que aquellas dos mujeres eran de la misma edad de Bella, no medían con quién se metían. Eran infantiles.

— ¡Hola, Bellita! —gritó Alice, danzando hacia donde ellas estaban, viendo como una mosca en la pared a Jane y sonriendo cruelmente a Bella.

Bella se limitó a ver a Brandon, Alice le hizo una mueca, desesperada como siempre de su silencio.

—Caray, sordita. —Llegó Rosalie, caminando lentamente—. Mi amiga te ha saludo, por cortesía deberías hacer lo mismo.

Bella se limitó a seguir viendo a las dos chicas y se giró hacia Jane, sonriéndole y señalándole la barra. Jane entendió la indirecta.

— ¡Pero que grosera, Swan! —Rosalie empujó a Jane lejos y se puso frente a Bella—. Salúdanos al menos, patito feo.

Isabella Swan ni se preocupó en observarla, sabía lo que vería: una puta sonrisa maliciosa, una mirada llena de veneno puro y un hermoso rostro opacado por la maldad de un alma atormentada. No quería ver eso. Se rehusaba; así que la esquivó y se fue a reunir con Jane, quien ya se paraba en punta con la ayuda de las barras, calentando un poco.

—Regresa aquí, patito feo. —Rosalie la tomó del brazo, jalándola hacia atrás y viéndola peligrosamente—. Sé cortés, ¿o qué, tu madre no te enseñó modales? ¡Ah, cierto! —exclamó, como si se hubiera acordado de algo—. Tu madre murió. No tienes madre.

Bella agrandó sus ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas inundarlos, Alice y Rosalie se rieron cruelmente de ella, haciéndola temblar. Jane llegó con ella y empujó a la rubia, haciéndola caer, se dio la vuelta hacía Alice y se abalanzó sobre ella, mordiéndola suavemente en el brazo. Alice gritó y se alejó de un salto de Jane, agarrándose su brazo.

— ¡Sigan insultando a Bella y juro que eso será poco a los que les haré, arpías! —gritó la niña, poniéndose frente a Bella y protegiéndola

Bella tomó la mano de Jane y se la apretó suavemente, tratando de calmarla.

— ¡Eres igual de poca cosa que ella, niñata! ¡Aún ni sé cómo estás en esta academia de baile, si eres una muerta de hambre! —exclamó Alice con verdadero odio.

Ella odiaba a Isabella y por consecuencia a todos los que la apoyaran, eso daba como resultado que odiaba a casi todos en la academia, porque sin excepciones, todo y cada uno de ellos: profesores, alumnos, personal administrativo y de servicio, la adoraban como si ella fuera la gran cosa, cuando en realidad era nada.

Bella solo era una maldita muda, que no era muda de nacimiento sino porque le gustaba dar lástima, o eso pensaba Alice.

—La poca cosa eres tú, enana de mierda —escupió la rubia chiquita, haciendo a Bella abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Jane no decía esas cosas si no estaba realmente enojada.

—Por favor —gruñó Rosalie, parándose y alzándose todo lo que su estatura de metro setenta le permitía.

—Ni te atrevas a decirme nada, gigantona de tetas falsas.

Jane había escuchado a una de sus vecinas decir eso, y a veces a su hermano hablar así con sus "amigos". Ella sólo intentaba repetir a sus tonos enojados.

Una sonrisa malvada salió de los labios de Rosalie y cuando justamente su veneno se iba a esparcir, Alice observó como la profesora Melani caminaba por el pasillo hacia donde ellas se encontraban, rápidamente codeó a la rubia y la jaló del brazo, huyendo de allí.

Tenían que cubrirse sus espaldas, tampoco podían meterse con Isabella y no salir regañadas y más con la "señorita Melani" como le decían a su profesora de Ballet, quien era, prácticamente, la defensora del pueblo, en este caso el único pueblo al cual esa profesora defendía, era a Isabella.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bella? —preguntó la profesora Melani al llegar con ellas, viendo como la rubia y la pelinegra huyeron de ella.

—Sí... —empezó a decir Jane, muy enojada, pero Bella le pellizcó débilmente el brazo.

—No, maestra —susurró con voz débil y fue lo único que dijo.

Melani, una mujer entrada apenas en los 30 años, con cabello castaño claro, largo y con espesos rizos, ojos azules como el cielo y piel acanelada frunció sus cejas, observando a Isabella.

Esa niña, era como una hija para ella, la conocía desde que ella estaba prácticamente en pañales, y ahora viéndola ya hecha todo una señorita le daba nostalgia, y más nostalgia le daba al recordar cuán parlanchina era esa castaña cuando su madre aún vivía.

Pero de cierta manera entendía el porqué de la mudez de Bella. Le daba coraje que algunas personas no quisieran entender el miedo de Bella al hablar, Bella no hablaba con nadie más del estudio que con Jane y ella.

—Te creeré —le dijo Melani, sonriéndole dulcemente a la chica. Bella le regresó la sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, volviendo con Jane.

La pequeña la miraba enfurruñada, con sus delgados brazos larguiruchos cruzados uno encima del otro a la altura del pecho.

— ¿Quieres o no aprender el Fouetté en Tournant*? —inquirió Bella con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro al ver que Jane no se movía de su sitio, la estaba atacando donde más era débil, en el baile.

La rubia con una mueca de enfado en su rostro, pataleó un segundo y luego caminó de mala manera hacia Bella.

—Modales —le recordó ella suavemente, era como un susurro, pero así era Isabella Swan, nunca hablaba alto y si no estabas acostumbrado a su tono de voz, era como si ella no te hablase.

—Modales, modales. —Movió la cabeza Jane, burlándose de la palabra, pero sonriéndole dulcemente a Bella.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, mientras Jane volvía a intentar el Fouetté en Tournant, lográndolo poco a poco.

—Es que no me gusta que te dejes de la gente como Rosalie y Alice —susurró Jane, haciendo a Bella bufar impaciente.

—Creí que ese tema estaba pasado... Sigue bailando, Jane.

La rubia suspiró hondo, se quitó un mechón de su cabello rubio de la frente y trató de concentrarse en el paso que estaba por realizar.

El espejo se extendía por todo su frente, su tutú se ondulaba con cada movimiento que hacía y lo hizo.

Empezó a girar sobre su propio eje, donde su pie de trabajo era estirado y recogido ante cada vuelta.

No había desequilibrio.

Sus brazos se elevaban sobre su cabeza ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio y sus ojos veían un punto fijo en la pared que se reflejaba del espejo.

Melani mantenía una expresión indescriptible en su rostro y Bella rezaba porque le saliera bien.

A la cuarta vuelta Jane se detuvo, haciéndolo de manera impecable y rápidamente comenzó a chillar lanzándose a los brazos de Isabella y diciendo:

— ¡Lo hice, Bells! ¡Lo hice! —La emoción en ella era enorme y solo podía gritar y chillar.

Melani arqueó sus cejas y sonrió para dentro de sí, quería felicitar a la pequeña, pero no debía.

Más bien la quería alejar de Isabella, la estaba desconcentrado en su formación y aunque varias veces se lo había dicho a la misma Bella, esta solo había acotado: "No dejaré de enseñarle, Mel. Tú una vez me dijiste que en la vida no hay que ser egoísta, al contrario hay que enseñar lo que uno sepa y eso estoy haciendo, enseñándole. Además, ¿no las has visto? ¡Es un diamante en bruto!", y en ese momento aquella profesora no objetó nada por dos simples razones.

La primera era, que Isabella había hablado, luego de un gran tiempo, mucho más de lo que lo había hecho desde el incidente con su madre y segundo, porque tenía razón.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba mal, ella quería lo mejor para Isabella y la tenía que terminar de pulir para su audición en Julliard.

—Lo sé, pequeña. Te dije que podías hacerlo.

— ¡Eres la mejor tutora que tengo, Bella, muchas gracias! —Jane volvió a abrazar a Bella, saltando.

—Bien. —Melani aplaudió, haciéndolas saltar levemente—. Jane, puedes seguir ensayando lo que te hemos enseñado Bella y yo. Y tú, Bella, empezarás tu entrenamiento. Julliard no llegará solo.

Isabella rodó sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Melani a veces podía llegar a ser muy... fastidiosa, por no decir otra cosa.

—Muy bien, maestra Melani —canturreó felizmente Jane.

La señorita Melanie le dio una sonrisa que trataba de ser dulce, pero simplemente no podía.

—Ve a hacerlo, Jane —volvió a ordenar Melani. Bella miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Pero justamente en ese momento venía entrando el guardia de seguridad, anunciando que buscaban a la señorita Jane.

La pequeña sonrió con tristeza, pero eso solo significaba que ya era muy tarde.

—Adiós, Jane —susurró Bella ajustándose las zapatillas.

—Adiós, Bella —dijo tristemente la niña rubia, agachándose para cambiarse sus zapatillas de ballet por unas zapatillas deportivas.

Se cambiaría en su casa, antes de correr a clases.

Edward estaba esperándola en la entrada del estudio, donde los padres se quedaban para ver a sus hijos bailar detrás del gran cristal.

Pero en realidad no veía nada con atención, solo veía hacia un punto fijo, estaba ido, como siempre.

Una pequeña mano le tocó el antebrazo y él dio un brinco, el cobrizo lo primero que vio fue la mata de cabello dorada, recogida en un apretado moño, de su hermana.

—Hey, enana —saludó él, sonriéndole, pero hizo una mueca de dolor y Jane lo observó seriamente, como si lo quisiera reprender.

—Edward, ¿adivina qué hice hoy? —le preguntó emocionada Jane, entregándole sus bolsas a su hermano. Habían varias adolescentes con zapatillas a su alrededor, entre ellas Alice y Rosalie, observando a la pequeña, pero sobre todo al hermano de esta con algo más que interés.

— ¿Qué, pequeña mugre? —Edward tomó el bolso de su hermanita y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Aprendí el Fouetté en Tournant! Y todo gracias a mi tutora Bella.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la famosa Bella... Jane parecía enamorada de esa chica, ya que siempre que hablaba de ella era con un gran respeto y cariño.

—Qué bien, enana. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—No sabes qué es un Fouetté en Tournant, ¿cierto? ―inquirió Jane al ver el rostro de su hermano, era como si no supiera de lo que ella hablaba, pero igual se alegraba.

—No, en realidad no. Pero a ti te veo muy feliz y eso es suficiente para mí.

Jane sonrió enormemente, pero golpeó ligeramente a Edward, antes de darse la vuelta y buscar a alguien con la mirada, pareció encontrarla ya que agitó la mano emocionada en su dirección.

— ¡Adiós, Bella, nos vemos mañana! —gritó emocionada.

Edward no se molestó en seguir la mirada de Jane, pero luego la pequeña dio un grito ahogado y exclamó—: ¡Mis zapatillas! —Para salir corriendo hacia el salón nuevamente.

Edward hizo el intento de retener a Jane, pero ella salió como una bala hacia el gran salón y la dejó ir, quedándose de pie esperándola.

Los segundos pasaron y Jane no llegaba. _¿Cuánto se puede tardar una persona buscando unas zapatillas?, _se preguntó Edward un poco irritado, se les estaba haciendo tarde, así que esperó un poco más, pero nada, Jane no aparecía.

Con el tiempo jugando en contra de su favor, se encaminó hacia el salón de práctica, para apurar a Jane. Alice y Rosalie quienes estaban pendientes de los movimientos de aquel "bad boy", se codearon una a la otra cuando este les pasó por un lado.

Él las ignoró y se dedicó a buscar a su hermana. Ella estaba hablando con una castaña de espaldas, menuda y de apariencia frágil. Jane vio a su hermano y saltó a darle un beso a la castaña antes de correr hacia él.

—Lo siento, me quedé hablando con Bella.

—Bueno, pues tu pequeña plática nos está haciendo llegar tarde, así que vámonos —gruñó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

La castaña se dio vuelta y miró hacia su lado, a una señora de cabellos castaños claros. Edward se quedó un poco embobado por la belleza de la chica, por la dulzura de sus rasgos. La voz de su hermana le hizo regresar a la realidad.

— ¿No que ya nos íbamos, Ed? —se burló Jane.

Edward frunció el ceño y dejó de mirar a la castaña, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Jane le siguió, ahogando una risilla.

Por su parte Isabella seguía las instrucciones de su profesora.

—Más recta, Isabella, las manos en mejor posición, ponlas con más sutileza... con elegancia, el cuello un poco más estilizado. —Esas eran algunas de las instrucciones que Melani le daba a Bella, rodeándola en un círculo, viéndola en todos los ángulos posibles.

Bella tenía una mirada suave, mientras seguía las instrucciones de Melani. Ella estaba dando una vuelta entera en puntillas cuando su mirada chocó con una verde, antes de volver a desaparecer. Bella perdió el equilibrio y volvió a dar la vuelta, buscando esa mirada. Pero ya no estaba. Frunció el ceño molesta, se volvió a poner en posición y empezó nuevamente.

_¿Quién sería el dueño de esa mirada?,_ se preguntó Bella, pero un grito por parte de Melani la hizo regresar a la realidad.

— ¡Bella, más atención! Julliard está a menos de nueve meses, debes ser perfecta si quieres entrar con beca completa.

Isabella la miró con un poco de enfado y se detuvo repentinamente.

— ¡Tal vez si dejarás de presionarme tanto, lo hiciera mejor! Además, ¿cómo estás tan segura de que quiero entrar a Julliard? —inquirió ella, en voz mucho más alta, casi gritando, pero aún era baja.

Melani abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró con pánico como la castaña corría por su bolsa y salía corriendo de allí.

Era demasiado, ella solo quería bailar y olvidarse de la estúpida prueba.

Bella ni siquiera sabía qué quería hacer con su vida.

No la tenía planificada y es que la vida nunca se puede planificar, porque siempre habrá algo o alguien que te haga cambiar su rumbo.

Contigo aceptándolo o no, pero siempre lo hay.

* * *

Aquí estamos de nuevo, con el primer capítulo de la historia.

Esperamos de todo corazón -Marie y Yo- que les guste *.*

Poco a poco verán como la relación de Jane y Bella irá creando problemas con todos los que la rodean.

Nos gustaría saber sus opiniones T.T

¡Gracias a todas las que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos y seguidores! .

Sin más nada que decir, Marie y yo nos despedimos.

Besotes.

**—Travesura realizada—**


	3. Chapter 3

**―Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas―**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, Marie y yo solo nos adjudicamos la trama.**

**N/A: La historia es escrita en conjunto con Marie, solo que decidimos subirla aquí por cuestiones de suerte.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**

Edward estaba entrenando antes de la pelea. Sentía un sudor frío recorrer toda su espalda, así era siempre antes de cualquier pelea. Entrenaba un poco y se preparaba mentalmente para el dolor que iba a recibir, pero el cual también iba a dar.

Jane estaba a su lado, a pesar de no ser lugar para una niña de diez años, o casi diez, Jane siempre estaba con su hermano, apoyándolo y cuidándolo. Nadie se atrevía a tocar a Jane, esa rubia era algo peligrosa cuando la tocaba alguien más.

Varios hombres habían recibido de sus mordiscos letales al hacerla enojar o querer lastimarla. Edward le había enseñado a pegar para defenderse.  
Además de que tenía a Félix, el entrenador de Edward, para protegerla de los malditos que había en esos lugares.

Los músculos de Edward ardían a causa del calentamiento, pero eso era justamente lo que él buscaba. Calentar.

El sudor cubría su frente en grandes gotas, algunas se escurrían por su rostro, su espalda y sus brazos.

Sus bíceps se contraían ante cada golpe que propinaba hacia la bolsa de boxeo.

Las vendas cubrían sus heridas anteriores, las cuales aún no estaban curadas del todo. Félix lo animaba a darle más duro y Edward mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados, estaba concentrado. Quería ganar esta pelea fuese como fuese. No era tanto por el dinero, sino más bien por la sensación de ser el ganador. Quería vencer.

Quería demostrarle al hijo de puta que lo había retado que sí le podía ganar, a pesar de ser más chico en edad, peso y estatura que él.

―Edward, me habías dicho que no ibas a pelear dentro de un buen tiempo. Hay dinero suficiente ―se quejó Jane, mirándolo con preocupación.

—Sí, pero el idiota de Dimitri me retó. Se quedó completamente traumado con la vez pasada.

― ¡Pero, Edward! ―dijo la niña nuevamente―. Estás bien así. No hace falta que demuestres nada. Me quiero ir a casa, mañana me espera un día duro en la academia de baile.

Félix le frunció el ceño a Jane.

—Jane, venga, no tiene nada de malo que Edward gane algo más de dinero...

—Te podría comprar unas zapatillas nuevas, Jane —le ofreció Edward.

La rubia arqueó las cejas, con sus ojos iluminados, pero luego de un tiempo pensándolo respondió—: No —concluyó, negando con la cabeza—. No quiero que te lastimen más.

Edward detuvo sus golpes contundes y se agachó para estar a la altura de su hermana pequeña. ―Jane, escucha, esto es algo de hombres, ¿sí? No te preocupes, estaré bien ―trató de tranquilizarla él, pero la rubia negó con su cabeza. _¿Y si algo malo le sucedía a su hermano, quién cuidaría de ella?_

—No es cierto —susurró Jane, cruzándose de brazos—. Nunca lo estás. Al menos no después de una pelea.

―Bebé, estaré bien. Nada me pasará, si eso es lo que te preocupa, además, mira lo que tengo conmigo. . . ―dijo él señalándole su tobillo―. Tengo tu cadena con tu inicial, es mi amuleto, ¿te acuerdas?

La niña suspiró pesadamente. Esa cadena pertenecía a ella, pero en un arranque de desesperación porque su hermano estuviera bien se la dio, era como su amuleto, algo que lo protegía. Cosas de niños.

―Pero él es muy grande y yo. . . tengo miedo ―admitió Jane con lágrimas picando sus ojos.

—Estaré bien, Jane... Te lo prometo.

Jane hizo un puchero con sus labios, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Cuándo te he roto una promesa, pequeña mugre? ―inquirió el cobrizo al darse cuenta que Jane no daba su brazo a torcer.

—Nunca —susurró Jane, haciéndose pequeña. Edward sonrió enormemente.

— ¿Ves? Ganaré por ti, mugre. Ya lo verás. Ahora, ve con Félix a tu lugar de siempre y prepárate, pronto saldré y necesito a mi fan número uno echándome porras.

Jane sonrió con resignación y tomó la gran mano que Félix le ofrecía. No sin antes darle una última mirada a su hermano, quien daba pequeños saltos en su sitio

Edward respiró hondo y sacudió sus brazos soltando las energías negativas...

El cuarto en el cual se encontraba, si es que se le podía llamar así a un cubículo de cuatro por cuatro, con las paredes llenas de filtraciones y con huecos, donde se oía lejanamente el sonido del metro en las vías ferroviarias, le permitía moverse un poco.

Un espejo se disponía delante de él y Edward se admiró por unos instantes. Su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo físico, y su cuerpo tenía una capa de sudor. Estaba dispuesto a ganar.

_Estoy listo_, pensó, golpeando sus manos. El corazón le latía desaforado, pero era de emoción, adrenalina pura.

Escuchó el típico: _¡Damas y caballeros, en esta esquina...!_ Y se preparó para su momento. Le ganaría al hijo de puta de Dimitri, de eso estaba seguro.

Ganaría los dos mil dólares que habían apostado y le compraría a su madre un vestido bonito y a su hermana sus zapatillas nuevas. Ganaría por ellas. Siempre lo hacía por ellas.

Jane en su asiento se movía de manera frenética. No podía estarse quieta. Estaba nerviosa.

_¡Dios, yo sé que existes, no dejes que nada malo le suceda al cabezota de mi hermano!,_ suplicó la niña abriendo sus ojos como platos y conteniendo su respiración cuando hacían la presentación del contrincante de su hermano. Ese hombre parecía un gigante de esos que existían en los muchos libros que su hermano le había comprado y leído.

Era exageradamente enorme. Con músculos prominentes, cabellera rubia, sonrisa socarrona y mirada oscura penetrante, casi violenta. Su cuerpo sudaba profusamente y eso que aún no comenzaba la pelea.

Jane tragó saliva pesadamente, respirando de manera artificial. Cuando su hermano salió, medio saltando medio caminando, sonrió enormemente y se levantó junto con Félix, echándole porras. Edward le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar al espacio disponible donde peleaban.

Se suponía que una pelea legal se hacía en un cuadrilátero, con jueces, doctores, y lo demás, pero aquí no.

Acá solo estaban las personas que consumían drogas, los que despilfarraban el dinero que se ganaban con esfuerzo en la semana, los que decían palabras obscenas y escupían a los demás o simplemente aquellos que engañaban a su mujer que estaba en la casa, con sus hijos esperando por ellos. Así era el bajo mundo de Edward, donde las reglas no existían y donde tenías que saber muy bien con quién te ibas a meter, porque la venganza era el día a día en esa comunidad.

Algunos hombres rodeaban a Edward y Dimitri, gritando, dando órdenes, o diciendo cosas como: "¡Acabalo, Dimitri!, o "Edward, tu puedes", entre otras más, para no decir lo que no se debía.

Y la pelea comenzó.

Edward daba lo mejor de sí, ensanchando las aletas de la nariz con cada golpe que recibía de él, pero dejando salir una sonrisilla de suficiencia con cada golpe que le daba a Dimitri.

Él sabía que podía, era la mitad de ligero que Dimitri, tenía habilidad, fuerza, rapidez. Dimitri tenía fuerza pero no rapidez.

Jane abría los ojos enormemente mientras los minutos transcurrían, la pelea continuaba y veía a su hermano ser molido a golpes y él dando a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡Tú puedes, Edward! —gritó extasiada por la adrenalina, el miedo y todo.

Dimitri sonrió y mostró sus dientes amarillos por fumar y comer Chimó*. Edward le regresó el gesto asentándole un derechazo en todo el ojo, partiendo su ceja. La sangre comenzó a correr y sonrió victorioso. Su contrincante se tambaleó hacia atrás, eso había dolido, pero como un tiburón cuando huele su comida, giró su cabeza hacia Jane y luego nuevamente hacia Edward, este último buscó desesperadamente a Félix con la mirada para que estuviera cerca de Jane y cuando lo vio con su hermana se permitió respirar aliviado.

—La pequeña mocosa está hoy aquí, ¿no te ha dicho papi que a las niñas no se les trae a estos lugares, no al menos que la quieras ver convertida en una...? —Dimitri estaba en pleno monólogo, cuando Edward se le lanzó encima, solo había bastado que aquel desgraciado nombrara a su padre y Jane en una misma oración y para colmo haya llamado a su hermana puta.

— ¡A mi hermana no la insultas, hijo de puta! —gritó encolerizado Edward, dándole golpes rabiosos a Dimitri, él intentaba cubrirse, pero el calor de la furia de Edward era abrasadora. El puño derecho del cobrizo golpeaba el rostro del rubio una y otra vez, sin razón, sin tiempo a dejarlo respirar. Solo con odio y furia.

— ¡Basta, Edward! —Félix saltó sobre el aludido, alejándolo del rubio. Dimitri apenas estaba consciente, boqueando en busca de aire.

Nadie se preocupó demasiado, solo estallaron algunos en risas y aplausos para el ganador, los compañeros de Dimitri corrieron a él, lanzando dagas con los ojos a Edward, tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

Mientras que Edward se removía como un salvaje entre los brazos musculosos de su amigo.

—Joder, Edward, ¡basta, basta! —gritó Félix, sacándolo fuera del círculo donde antes peleaba con Dimitri. Había sangre en el suelo y las manos de Edward ardían, dolían y sangraban, pero eso era nada en comparación a la sensación de furia que recorría el cuerpo del cobrizo.

— ¡Lo mataré, es un maldito puto! —vociferó agachándose, a la vez que se zafaba de los brazos de Félix y corría hacia un inconsciente Dimitri, pero los hombres de aquel rubio lo bloquearon.

— ¡Edward! —El grito de su hermana lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Jane estaba con Félix, a su lado, viendo a su hermano asustada, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban angustiados y llenos de lágrimas.

La cabeza de Edward hizo clic y entendió que era suficiente. Volteó a ver el cuerpo de Dimitri siendo atendido por unos médicos personales del rubio.

Intentó respirar normalmente y regresó con su hermana y amigo, viendo a Jane seriamente. La pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente con sus brazos enrollados en la cadera de su hermano, con su corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho.

—Vámonos —graznó Edward bruscamente.

Félix asintió y tomó a su amigo de los hombros, el dinero de la apuesta le llegaría a los casilleros donde Edward se cambiaba.

Jane era arrastrada por su hermano, una zancada de él equivalía a 20 de Jane, exagerando un poco.

La niña lloraba en silencio, el rostro de su hermano estaba manchado en sangre y tenía cortes muy feos.

Siempre era lo mismo y ella siempre se ponía en ese estado de desesperación. Ella no quería que su hermano siguiera peleando, eso no era vida, pero él tenía su mantra muy bien estudiada y esta era la siguiente: _"Jane, si no peleo, no comemos, no puedes estudiar, ni tampoco bailar ballet, que es lo que tanto te gusta. No te preocupes, mugre, tú solo tienes que vivir por tus estudios y por tu baile. Lo demás que te valga un pepino"_, y con eso siempre la callaba.

Su hermano se mataba, literalmente, dando lo mejor y lo peor de sí en esas peleas, a pesar de que era algo difícil de hacer, porque llevar golpes y ser molido como un saco de hielo no era nada bonito, ni tampoco perfecto, pero era una manera fácil de conseguir dinero, cosa que ellos necesitaban urgentemente.

Gracias a esas peleas, ella estaba en el mejor colegio de señoritas de la ciudad y del país, gracias a eso ella bailaba ballet y era educada en ese ámbito por personas salidas de Julliard, gracias a esas peleas Jane se llevaba comida decente a su boca, gracias a eso vivían en la casa en la cual vivían ahora, la cual no era la gran cosa, pero al final de cuentas, era casi suya. A pesar de las rentas y la hipoteca, Edward sentía esa casa, como de su propiedad.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, ardiendo en calor y en completo silencio.

Edward sabía que se había pasado de la raya, que se había extralimitado con Dimitri una vez él en el suelo. Pero así era su oficio, así era en ese lugar de mierda donde conseguía el dinero.

Varios hombres habían muerto por un ataque de furia de sus contrincantes, Edward tembló al darse cuenta que pudo haber matado a Dimitri. Él no era un asesino, le daba sus buenos mosquetazos a los tipos que lo confrontaban, pero nunca los había dejado como Dimitri.

El calor de la furia, la adrenalina que había sentido, fue tan poderosa en ese momento, que Edward no era consciente de cuántos golpes le propinó a Dimitri. Solo quería defender a su hermanita...

— ¿Edward? —susurró Jane, aún abrazada a él.

Edward asintió hacia ella mientras Félix le curaba sus heridas y le quitaba la sangre del rostro.

—Ya, Jane, tranquila... —dijo Edward, enrollando sus grandes brazos alrededor de la figura pequeña y delgada de su hermana, con todo y sangre, sudor y dolor que sentía. A Jane tampoco le importó.

―Vámonos, Eddie, vámonos ―sollozó la rubia presa del pánico―. Quiero mi cama, a mi muñeca. Quiero a mami. ―La voz de Jane era trémula, jadeante.

—Ya nos vamos, Jane... Ya nos vamos —concluyó Edward, levantándose con un gran esfuerzo. Félix lo ayudó y lo sostuvo hasta que él dejó de tambalearse.

—Te llevaré el dinero mañana a tu casa, cuando tu madre esté en el trabajo —le dijo a su amigo.

Edward asintió y poco a poco se marchó de ahí con Jane pegada a su costado.

― ¿Puedes cargarme? ―le preguntó Jane con voz infantil a su hermano, este clavó sus ojos verdes jades en su pequeña mugre y sonrió con una mueca. Le dolía todo, pero también Jane estaba alterada y eso pasaba muy poco, cada vez que sucedía él la sostenía entre sus brazos y le cantaba una canción de cuna. No pasaba muy a menudo, solo en ocasiones cuando ella se sentía que estaba en peligro de perder a la persona que quería o cuando le recordaban, las niñas malvadas de la escuela, que no tenía papá.

Jane a pesar de todo, de ser "madura" dentro de lo que cabe, era una niña. Con sueños de niñas, ella aún veía Barbie y todos los dibujos animados de "niñas grandes de nueve años", jugaba con muñecas y a pesar de vivir en ese mundo, o verlo día a día, en su mente seguía siendo pura como un ángel y Edward la estaba corrompiendo al llevarla a ese lugar de mala muerte.

Con el dolor quemando sus entrañas, Edward se encogió y Jane extendió sus brazos para que él la cargase. El cobrizo jadeó al sentir el peso de su hermana, pero lo ignoró. Jane enrolló sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura de su hermano y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, colocando sus manitas en el cabello todo sudado y desastroso de su hermano. El pequeño cuerpo de la niña temblaba con cada sollozo.

―Ya, mugre, estoy bien. Papi Edward está bien ―le dijo él con voz conciliadora, nombrando el apodo que ella le decía de pequeña. Jane lo llamaba "papi", pero de un tiempo para acá lo había dejado de hacer.

―Te quiero, papi ―musitó ella suavemente y luego no se escuchó nada. Solo el paso constante de Edward al caminar bajo la solitaria noche en un barrio de mala muerte de Los Ángeles.

…

Los días pasaron más lentos, entre aburridos y agobiantes. Edward no volvió a pelear esa semana, estaba demasiado cansado y herido, así que descansó... Había suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir bien y decentemente por al menos tres meses, pero nunca estaba de más prevenir... Tendría una pelea dentro de dos semanas más, para ese día ya estaría bien.

O eso quería creer.

Jane estaba un día feliz, un día triste y otro ansiosa. Y todo se debía a que su tutora Bella andaba rara y distante con ella. Ya Jane sabía que Bella no era una persona de hablar mucho, pero en toda esa semana había estado más callada de lo normal. No hablaba, la ignoraba y era como si su cuerpo estuviera allí, pero no su mente. Sus ojos a veces se nublaban de lágrimas y la pequeña había notado que la maestra Melani se le acercaba, la abrazaba y le decía cosas que hacían que Bella sonriera un poco, pero no completamente.

Jane quería ayudarle, pero Bella no le dejaba, le seguía explicando pasos nuevos, poses nuevas, sin dejar momento para hablar. Había ocasiones que cuando ella bailaba, Bella pasaba de estar diciéndole cómo hacerlo a quedarse mirando a la nada, completamente ida.

Le preocupaba su tutora. Y se lo hacía saber a Edward, a lo que él asentía y sonreía, queriendo o no sabiendo cómo ayudarla.

Él no conocía a la tutora Bella, no sabía cómo era, pero según Jane era algo callada, por no decir más, tranquila y estaba... triste.

_Como tú_, le susurró su conciencia.

Edward la ignoró y siguió escuchando a su hermana.

―... entonces de pronto ella estaba ensayando para una audición que tiene y se detuvo, rápido, y de manera veloz salió corriendo de la clase, hermano. Me tiene preocupada. ―Edward escuchaba a Jane lejanamente―. ¡Edward, Edward! ¡Edward! ―gritó Jane, dando un zapatazo al suelo con su pie.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó él desorientando, ganándose una mirada envenenada de parte de su hermana.

―Tengo una hora hablándote de mí tutora y tú pensando en elefantes que vuelan ―se quejó Jane, alisando su blazer del colegio. Iban de camino.

—Lo siento, lo siento, hermanita. —Edward no pudo reprimir un bostezo—. Estoy algo cansado... Perdóname, mugre.

Jane le frunció el ceño, pero la mirada de perrito perdido de su hermano le hizo reír. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y sonriéndole completamente adorable siguió su camino.

— ¿Sabes que te ves estúpidamente hermosa cuando sonríes, mugre? Deberé prepararme para los malnacidos que te quieran pretender.

Jane sonrió tiernamente a su hermano mayor, no pudiendo estar más enojada con él. Le guiñó un ojo y siguió hablando:

—Y bueno, te decía que Bella está muy rara. Creo que algo le está pasando...

—Mugre, llegamos a tu escuela. Nos vemos al rato, hermanita ―Edward la interrumpió, Jane miró a Edward acusadoramente, pero le sonrió rápidamente y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, antes de correr dentro de la escuela. Edward la vio entrar y se dio la vuelta, desandando el camino de regreso.

El día estaba soleado y el aire era algo frío. Edward decidió hacer el camino largo, pasando por entre los pasillos secretos que había descubierto de la ciudad. Iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y viendo el suelo, cómo sus zapatillas deportivas se movían y tiraban todo a su paso, perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Eh, Masen! —Escuchó que le gritaban.

Alzó la vista confundido, cuando sus ojos encontraron su objetivo, todos sus músculos se tensaron y su cuerpo se puso en alerta. Su mente le decía que corriera, pero no podía ser cobarde; así que, respondió:

― ¿Qué quieren? ―De manera tosca, caminando un poco más lento y viendo por dónde había una salida, por si le tocaba correr, que era lo más seguro.

―Te tenemos un recado de nuestro jefe ―habló un hombre alto, musculoso, con perforaciones en su labio, ceja, nariz y lengua, por lo que pudo vislumbrar Edward. Su piel era tostada y sus ojos marrones oscuros enmarcados por unas espesas cejas y largas pestañas, le daban un toque de salvajismo. Su nombre era Jacob.

— ¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Edward, aparentando cansancio.

Una sonrisa cruel se formó en los labios de Jacob, viendo oscuramente a Edward. Él temió severamente por su vida. Dimitri era un puto cobarde de mierda, que según todo lo tenía y todo conseguía, siendo no más que un imbécil siempre, un matón y no aceptaba perder, a pesar de haber sido derrocado a la buena.

―Yo siendo tú comenzaría a correr, querido ―repuso Jake con burla, dando un paso más hacía Edward. El otro hombre que lo acompañaba, de complexión un tanto musculosa, pero no tanto como Jacob, de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, vestido con una franelilla blanca y tatuajes, alargó su mano hacia la parte de atrás de su espalda. Y lentamente sacó un objeto, era un arma.

_Mierda_, pensó Edward, empezando a ver su muerte. Pero disimuladamente buscó una salida detrás de su espalda, encontrándola justo a tres zancadas de él.

Esos tipos eran enormes, más altos que él, pero él era ágil, rápido. Podía correr más rápido que ellos, intentó recordar a dónde llevaba ese callejón.

_A la estación del metro sur, un callejón más chico, calles más adelante y el metro_, le susurró una voz en su mente, empezó a tomar impulso, sin que los matones lo notaran.

No podía dejar que lo mataran como a un perro. Por lo menos, si moría, moriría con dignidad.

Sin pensarlo mucho se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus largas piernas podían y fue cuando escuchó el primer disparo.

Se dice que no hay que darles la espalda a los enemigos, pero era darles la espalda a ellos o firmar su sentencia de muerte y él escogía la segunda opción.

El disparo no lo tocó, afortunadamente. Edward siguió corriendo, sin importarle si le seguían disparando o no, su oportunidad de salvarse quedaría en llegar a la estación del tren. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, e incluso volvió a dar algunas vueltas confundiendo a los matones.

_Mierda, corre, corre_, pensó él, asustado, a su mente vino Jane y su madre, si él moría, ellas quedarían desprotegidas.

Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera frenética, estaba acelerado. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho y sus piernas ardían por el ejercicio que estaba haciendo.

— ¡No huyas, Masen! ¡Ven aquí y pelea, cobarde! —gritó Jacob, Edward lo sentía cerca de él así que se impulsó y dio una vuelta brusca, justo antes de llegar a una calle cerrada.

— ¡Si supiera que ustedes serán limpios, lucharía, pero prefiero salvar mi pellejo a ensuciarme de mierda! —gritó sobre su hombro.

No había salidas, Edward giró sobre su propio eje y buscó una vía de escape, pero nada.

Edward escuchaba los pasos de aquellos dos hombres más cerca y allí lo vio, una reja. Había que saltar.

Era su única salida.

Y lo hizo.

Con desesperación, teniendo en su mente a Jane escaló y sin pensarlo saltó, cayendo de mala manera en el piso, golpeándose manos, brazos y piernas.

Ignoró el dolor, se levantó y siguió corriendo, justamente cuando estaba por cruzar un cuerpo chocó contra el suyo, haciéndolo tambalear, Edward solo pudo cerrar sus ojos pensando que hasta allí viviría.

Los segundos pasaron y ningún disparo se escuchó, eso solo quería decir una cosa, no había chocado contra Jacob o el otro matón, y al escuchar un sollozo sordo, abrió los ojos asustado, viendo a la pequeña chica debajo de él, ella le miraba con miedo en sus ojos. Edward se levantó de golpe, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Lo siento, amiga, lo siento mucho —dijo jadeando, mirando a todas partes y buscando a los compinches de Dimitri.

La chica no respondió, se limitó a ver a Edward con ojos asustados y su labio inferior temblando levemente.

Edward no sabía por qué aquella chica, con ojos color marrón, lloraba, tampoco es que le interesara mucho, no ahora cuando lo estaban buscando para darle una muerte segura, pero algo dentro de él lo hizo sospechar de que tal vez lloraba debido al impacto del choque entre él y ella. Así que le preguntó:

― ¿Te lastimé?

Pero tampoco recibió una respuesta ante eso. ¿Qué le sucedía a aquella chica? Su cuerpo seguía temblando y sus sollozos eran cada vez más altos, la parte donde estaban era un callejón con una única salida, salida en la cual se encontraban justo ahora, ante la vista de todos, estaría a salvo si seguía caminando lejos de allí, no obstante la chica frente a él hacía mucho ruido con su llanto, era algo triste de presenciar, pero Edward no estaba para consolar, sino para correr por su vida.

—Oye, mira, lo siento si te lastimé, pero ¿estás bien? —preguntó Edward aceleradamente.

Sin embargo, la chica siguió sin responderle. _Puta madre_, pensó el chico apretando sus mandíbulas. Pensó dejarla ahí y correr a la salida, pero ella se veía tan sola... tan pequeña e indefensa... Que sabía que si los malditos hijos de puta que había enviado Dimitri la encontraban, seguramente la matarían.

Se imaginó a Jacob encima de esa chica, haciéndole daño y no soportó esa estúpida imagen. Era asquerosa, inclusive de pensar. Cuando estaba pensando cómo sacarla de ahí, dejando de lado su instinto de supervivencia, escuchó los pasos acelerados de los hombres de Dimitri.

— ¡Masen, ven aquí, cabrón! —Identificó la voz de Jacob.

—Mierda —susurró, viendo a la chica con disculpas—. Lo siento, yo...

Pero se volvió a detener al ver los ojitos asustados de ella, algo en él se rompió.

El llanto de la pequeña chica incrementó y el miedo de Edward por ser descubierto también. . . _¿Qué hacía?,_ se preguntó Edward observando la figura de la mujer temblando delante de él. Todo apuntaba a que saliera corriendo por su vida, pero sin querer había puesto en peligro a aquella joven, la cual se encontraba como en una especie de crisis histérica.

Edward pudo escuchar como los pasos y las voces de los hombres de Dimitri se acercaban a su ubicación y sin pensarlo mucho, tomó de un brazo a la castaña y la jaló hacia adentro de aquel estrecho callejón, colocándola enfrente de él y cubriéndose, a la vez, con unos botes de basura.

La castaña se asustó aún más y dio un respingo, intensificando su llanto. Edward asustado por aquellos dos hombres armados, llevó su mano toda rústica y con callos a la boca de la chica y la cubrió, susurrando a su vez un escueto:

―No grites, por favor.

Y en ese momento, la chica que lloraba en sus brazos sintió como todo el aire salía de sus pulmones.

_Otra vez no_, pensó Isabella Swan, quien estaba allí, asustada y reviviendo, nuevamente, esa vez cuando su madre le había ordenado lo mismo hace años atrás, solo que en ese entonces, no había hecho caso y una persona había muerto por su culpa, pero ahora... ahora ella estaba estática, obedeciendo órdenes de un completo desconocido.

Justo hoy, el día del aniversario de la muerte de su madre, en el mismo callejón de hace 10 años atrás y casi en la misma situación. Todo dependía de ella.

_Cállate y no grites, tal vez no te haga nada_..., pensó Bella mientras sentía la mano de él. Era grande y se sentía... raro.

Intentó respirar con normalidad y de repente vio los ojos del desconocido. Grandes y verdes, muy verdes, mirándola fijamente con decisión. Intentó tragar saliva y dejó de llorar, asintiendo con la cabeza ante la orden de él.

—Gracias —susurró Edward, viendo sobre su hombro y tratando de encontrar a los hombres de Dimitri.

Edward era muy alto, demasiado, y Bella solo le llegaba por el pecho, era sumamente pequeña y frágil, Edward sentía que sus manos y su toque la partirían, sentía su mano, la que cubría la boca de la chica, con un sobrante, a su parecer la podía asfixiar en cualquier momento, así que la quitó con cuidado, esperando y rogando a que ella no gritara, pero la chica no lo hizo, en vez de eso, se quedó estática, escuchando los latidos erráticos del corazón de Edward en su oído.

No se conocían y ella no sabía por qué le hacía caso, o tal vez sí.

_No quiero que muera, como ella_, se dijo Bella.

Una mano de Edward, inconscientemente se fue al hombro de la chica, apegándola más contra su cuerpo, él sudaba y estaba seguro que el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba lo sentía la castaña, pero ahora eso no era lo de importancia.

Edward transmitía peligro por todas partes, pero extrañamente, luego de mucho tiempo buscando, Isabella Swan se sentía ridículamente segura en los brazos de aquel hombre.

_Si no te mueves tal vez todo pase pronto_, pensó Bella y miró al pecho de él. El pecho fuerte y grande de él.

— ¡Masen! —Escuchó el grito ronco y furioso del hombre, Bella sintió sus vellos erizarse y trató de ignorar eso. Pero vio que el hombre frente a ella se tensaba

—Oh, genial —susurró él, gruñendo.

Su mirada por un momento se conectó con la de la chica y algo extraño sucedió con él, los pasos se escuchaban más cerca y el espacio vital de esas dos personas ya había sido invadido por el otro, respectivamente.

Estaban muy cerca, y Bella aparte de estar nerviosa, deprimida y asustada se encontraba un tanto confundida.

_¿Por qué hoy?,_ se preguntó Bella, sintiendo como Edward la empujaba un poco más contra la pared con su mano, ella siguió la dirección de la mano de él hasta el hombro y pudo ver una mano ¡realmente destrozada!

Edward miró de nuevo a la chica y vio que ella miraba su mano con ojos grandes, aterrados. Miró su propia mano, y sí, era un asco, estaba llena de cicatrices, callos y moretones, con los nudillos amoratados de tanto golpe. Era normal que la chica se asustase.

—No te voy a hacer daño —le susurró Edward a la chica quedamente, intentando no hacer tanto ruido, pero que ella lo entendiera.

Bella lo miró lentamente y, por una extraña razón, asintió.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente, y aquellos dos jóvenes respiraban el aliento del otro, las voces y los pasos de los hombres de Dimitri habían cesado. Estaban a salvo.

Con paso aún sigiloso, Edward se apartó de la chica, mirando atento la reacción de ella, la adrenalina en su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo, ahora podía respirar aliviado.

Bella se permitió respirar profundamente, pero sin llegar a moverse, tenía miedo.

―Gracias, chica ―musitó Edward seriamente, sin saber qué más decir―. Mi nombre es Edward ―dijo, extendiéndole la mano, quería saber el nombre de su salvadora.

Bella miró la mano de Edward atentamente y luego a Edward, y así sucesivamente por unos segundos. Por algún motivo, ella no podía hablar, aunque quería... Era la primera vez que quería hablar con alguien. Abrió la boca dos veces, mirando la mano y la cara de Edward, antes de soltar un respingo, alejarse de la pared y empezar a caminar por el callejón, hacia la salida, mirando de vez en vez por encima de su hombro a Edward. El chico frunció el ceño, quedándose completamente confundido. Él también abrió y cerró la boca unas veces antes de bufar.

—Pero qué snob... —susurró resentido, antes de caminar hacia la salida del callejón, queriendo llegar a casa, pero sin dejar de pensar en esos ojos chocolates asustados.

* * *

¿Quién, aparte de Marie y yo, ama a Jane? Es una pequeña dulzura *.* ¡La amamos!

¡ya hubo el primer encuentro entre Bells y Eddie! *.* ¿Qué creen que pasara? .

Algun comentario, crítica o lo que sea será bien recibido *.*

Nos despedimos, Marie y yo desde algun remoto del mundo

Besos.

27/07/13

**―Travesura realizada―**


	4. Chapter 4

**—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la señora Stephane Meyer, Marie y yo solo nos adjudicamos la trama.**

**Agradecimientos a Yanina Barboza, por ser nuestra genialosa beta, nena gracias.**

**N/A: La historia es escrita en conjunto con Marie, decimos esto para evitar malos entendidos.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—Tío, ¿seguro que estás bien? —Emmett se recargó en las taquillas al lado de su amigo, mientras Jasper fruncía el ceño mirando al cobrizo—. Llevas como media semana en estado zombie viviente.

—Estoy bien, Emmett. Solo cansado, ya sabes, he tenido tres peleas esta semana y estoy agotado.

—No deberías pelear tan seguido, Edward, recuerda que debes vivir para estar con tus chicas —le riñó Jasper, lanzándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

—Estoy bien... —Edward suspiró hondo y se apoyó en las taquillas, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

En realidad no estaba bien, estaba jodidamente mal, y pensaba seriamente que necesitaba un psicólogo o una mierda de esas.

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus ojos asustados y marrones, en su pequeño cuerpo, ¡tan pequeño que solo le llegaba al pecho!, y en su, no escuchada, voz. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Melodiosa? ¿Ruda? ¿Cómo?

Era extraño, porque él no la conocía, nunca de hecho la había visto, pero solo bastaron esos minutos, donde él trataba de protegerla para que la chica se quedara en su memoria, ¡y de qué puta manera!

—Yo creo que lo que necesitas es de esa preciosidad que viene justo caminando hacia acá —le susurró Emmett en el oído, haciendo que él abriera los ojos y volteara su rostro para observar a la persona a la cual Emmett describía.

Edward gruñó, viendo como una pelirroja caminaba hacia ellos. Con una sonrisa tonta en su cara pasó por delante de ellos, guiñándole un ojo a Edward. Él frunció el ceño.

Tanya era hermosa, pero solo había follado una vez con ella y realmente no quería repetir la experiencia. Ella era buena, demonios que sí, pero fue una maldita perra con Jane, así que estaba completamente descartada.

—No —dijo el cobrizo, decidido—. No de nuevo con ella.

— ¡Amigo! —Emmett alzó los brazos al aire, claramente enojado—. Tanya es hermosa y está loca por ti, no seas cabrón y haz lo que cualquier hombre haría.

—Se portó como una perra con Jane. Sabes que nadie toca ni a mi hermana ni a mi madre.

Ante eso, aquel hombre fornido y musculoso no objetó nada, él sabía muy bien, y todos en esa pocilga de intento de escuela también, que Jane Masen era intocable para todos, si algo le sucedía a esa niña y Edward se enteraba de quién había sido el culpable, estaba, literalmente, muerto.

Y Tanya había cometido ese estúpido error, por eso estaba descartada de la lista de las posibles folladas de Edward Masen.

Aún Edward recordaba cómo Jane había llorado en sus brazos, cuando la muy perra de Tanya le había jalado el cabello, según la pelirroja había sido "accidentalmente", pero a Edward no se le olvidaba cómo claramente Jane le había dicho exactamente con coma, puntos y señales, lo que había sucedido.

Desde ese entonces, Edward le había hecho la cruz a aquella mujer, nadie se metía con su hermana, ni la hacía llorar, era lo peor que le podían hacer.

—Hum, no es muy inteligente que digamos —se burló Jasper, viendo a Tanya mirar por encima de su hombro a Edward, con miradas lascivas.

—No, no lo es —dijo Edward secamente—. Como sea, el sábado tengo otra pelea y...

— ¡Ah, no! No, señor —gritó Emmett, parándose frente a Edward—. Tuviste suficiente esta semana. Pelearé yo, tú te quedarás con Jane.

—Emmett...

—No, Edward. Tienes suficiente por esta semana y al menos un mes más ―lo interrumpió su amigo desde hace… desde siempre.

—Apoyo a Emmett, es más, tienes para vivir decentemente durante 5 meses sin ningún problema, de hecho... —dijo Jasper, sacando algo de sus desgastados jeans, era un fajo de billetes de cien—. Toma y ve a comprarle las nuevas zapatillas a Jane, es su regalo por ser buena chica...

— ¡No! —exclamó Edward, apartándose y batiendo sus manos, negando—. Jasper, es tu dinero, lo necesitas para...

—Como dijiste, es mi dinero y puedo hacer con él lo que se me venga en gana. Acéptalo, Edward —ordenó el rubio, tendiéndole el dinero, pero el cobrizo no lo aceptó.

—Yo ya le compré las zapatillas a Jane, no hace falta que me des dinero, yo se las puedo comprar —repuso un poco ofendido.

—Edward —advirtió Jasper, mirándolo ceñudo.

Él negó tercamente.

—Esto no se trata de ti, ni te tu ego, Edward, sé que puedes comprarle lo que necesite, es solo un regalo para ella, nada más. No estamos queriendo quitarte nada, solo es un... —Emmett se calló abruptamente, tratando de buscar la palabra más adecuada para describir aquel gesto—... regalo, sí, eso, un regalo de parte del tío Jasper y oso —terminó por decir sonriéndole, colocando su mano en su hombro.

Edward sonrió, suspirando.

—Son un grano en el culo, ¿lo saben? —se burló Edward, dándoles puñetazos a los dos.

—No, no lo somos. Somos tus amores, guapo. Sabemos que sientes cosas fuertes por nosotros. —Emmett se llevó una mano al corazón, bajando la cabeza dramáticamente, los otros dos arquearon las cejas—. Está bien, está bien, lo aceptamos, pero debe ser secreto, Edward. Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

Edward miró a Emmett fijamente por unos segundos, antes de lanzarse sobre él y querer derribarlo.

—Vete a la mierda, Emmett ―musitó Edward, golpeándolo.

Jasper se echó a reír histéricamente cuando Emmett abrió sus ojos azules como platos, fingiendo estar asustado.

—Edward, amor mío, ¡para!

Edward siguió jugueteando con Emmett, olvidando por unos magníficos momentos a esa chica.

Pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando la campana de clases sonó y los tres amigos interrumpieron sus juegos para ir, de mala manera, a escuchar a diferentes profesores hablar sobre cosas, que para ellos, no eran de importancia.

Edward, a pesar de que tenía 20 años, seguía en la preparatoria, ¿por qué?, simplemente había perdido los dos primeros años, ya que en su casa se necesitaba dinero y él tuvo que salir a trabajar, abandonando, de esta forma, lo que era su educación, pero tiempo después el cobrizo descubrió que había maneras más rápidas de conseguir dinero, solo que era un poco doloroso.

Regresó a la escuela por su madre, porque ella se lo pidió. Y por Jane. Necesitaría de ayuda en sus tareas y Edward no quería ser un completo ignorante. Al menos podría tener estudios y seguir peleando. Ganando dinero para que Jane estudiara lo que ella quisiera y se convirtiera en alguien importante.

Una parte de él, aunque ni él mismo Edward lo admitiera, quería demostrarle al cabrón que lo creó que él no necesitó de un padre para poder crecer. Edward sabía que algún día sería un profesional en la lucha. Pelearía con los mejores y ganaría más dinero.

Su madre no tendría que volver a desvelarse por turnos extras, viviría tranquila, junto con Jane, en una hermosa casa cerca del mar. Él solo quería que Esme disfrutara y siguiera pintando, como lo hacía antes que ese imbécil se fuera, dejándola sola con dos niños. Sí, ese era el plan de Edward. Y el día en que encontrara a ese desgraciado, le daría una paliza como ninguna y sería feliz al ver la cara de él destrozada, justo como los dejó por su maldito egoísmo.

…

—... entonces para conseguir el alfa de un ángulo, solo tenemos que restar 90° más lo que mide el beta y de esa manera conseguimos lo que es el ángulo alfa en Trigonometría... —La voz de la profesora se perdía en el fondo de la mente de Edward, mientras que la "trasero grande", como habían denominado a su profesora de Matemáticas, dibujaba un triángulo en la pizarra.

Aquello era... mierda. Sí, Edward no entendía nada y en esos momentos tampoco le estaba prestando la suficiente atención como para aprender.

En su mente seguía esa chica pequeña y mientras ella estuviera allí, nada más entraría, de eso estaba seguro.

…

En la academia de ballet, Bella no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos verde esmeralda de ese chico, Edward. Ella estaba como en otro mundo, pensando en él. Recordando cómo él la había escondido en ese callejón y cómo él estaba... protegiéndola.

No podía dejar ir ese día, sus ojos, su cuerpo contra el suyo. Él era enorme, en comparación a ella, pero se sintió... correcto, estar así con él. A pesar de ser un completo desconocido.

—Bella, Bella, ¡Bella! —exclamó Jane, haciéndola parpadear asustada, cuando la castaña se fijó en dónde estaba se reprendió.

Todas sus compañeras de ballet la miraban arqueando una ceja, otras disgustadas y otras simplemente con burla, como era el caso de Alice y Rosalie, quienes cuchicheaban entre sí.

—Bella, dentro de un mes tenemos esta presentación y todo tiene que salir perfecto —le informó Melani, ceñuda.

Melani estaba preocupada por Isabella, desde hace una semana estaba más retraída de lo normal, hablaba muy poco, y aunque sabía que había sido el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, no le aplaudía que estuviera tan muerta en vida.

Otras veces, de igual manera, había sido la fecha de la muerte de Renée y ella no se había puesto en ese estado tan catatónico, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Bella le sonrió a Jane en forma de disculpa y miró a Melani fijamente, esperando que ella siguiera la clase. Melani suspiró fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a poner a todas en posición ajedrez.

Bella se situó en su lugar, con su pies bien rectos y la espalda un poco arqueada. La música empezó y todas las chicas empezaron a bailar. Bella se levantó en puntas, siguiendo la música y la coreografía. No hacía caso a Melani cuando le gritaba, ella se metió en su mundo de música y baile, dejando a todos atrás.

Melani se fijó en que Bella se volvía a encerrar en ella misma, pero esta vez ella no sabía qué hacer para que Bella saliera de ese hoyo.

—5, 6, 7... salten más alto. Jane, las manos con más gracia... Rosalie, esos pies rectos… Alice, ¿no escuchas el ritmo de la música? —La voz de la profesora era dura, sin dar lugar a réplica, pero Bella seguía girando, y saltando en su propio mundo.

Así siguió la hora, donde todas las alumnas tenían rostros de cansancio y donde la música sonaba una y otra vez con la voz de la profesora Melani de fondo al mando.

En un momento dado, Bella, por su vista periférica, vio como Melani se acercaba a Jane y le decía algo con mirada seria y eso no le gustó nada a la castaña. Ella era muy sobreprotectora con Jane y aunque sabía que Melani regañaba para el bien de las niñas, no podía ver aquello sin fruncir el ceño y dejar de bailar abruptamente.

—Tiene que ser más recto ese Arabesque* —le dijo Melani a Jane, cerca de su rostro, subiéndole el pie que la rubia tenía extendido un poco más—. Mantén el equilibrio por un momento así —le instruía la profesora, Jane estaba concentrada tratando de no quejarse, no quería que su mae Melani le riñera.

_Lo tendré en cuenta_, pensó amargamente Jane, pero le hizo caso a Melani, poniendo más disciplina en sus pasos.

—Pero parece que la perfecta niña no es tan perfecta —se burló Rosalie, poniéndose a bailar en círculos, con Bella en medio. A pesar de que ella no baila mucho en la coreografía, se la sabía de memoria, Rosalie lo hacía de manera perfecta, como si fuera parte de ella por completo. Alice sonrió maliciosamente cuando Bella se encogió de hombros, viendo a Rosalie fríamente.

Jane en su fuero interno trataba de pensar cosas agradables de su profesora, pero solo quería mandarla a escribir en un cuaderno la frase de: "_Debo ser amable con mis alumnas de Ballet"_

Bella se puso de puntillas, extendiendo sus brazos al frente, ignorando a las dos arpías que revoloteaban a su alrededor, pero un quejido por parte de Jane, quien seguía en la misma posición desde hace 5 minutos, la hizo mirarla a través del espejo y ya no pudo más.

La pequeña tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, le dolía estar así y si a eso le sumamos que cada vez Melani le subía más y más la pierna o se la extendía, era demasiado.

La rubia estaba cansada, solo quería que su hermano viniera, darse un ducha, meter sus pies en hielo y acabar con todo.

Bella caminó directo a Melani, con una mirada dura.

—Es suficiente —dijo en voz baja, pero firme.

Melani miró sorprendida a la castaña, la sorpresa la dejó paralizada.

—Bella —susurró Jane asustada, Bella le sonrió dulcemente y le ayudó a bajar la pierna, le hizo una seña para que diera unos cuantos estiramientos, para que no se lastimara sus extremidades.

Todas las alumnas veían aterrada aquella escena, eso no se podía hacer, nunca, jamás ¿retar o quitarle la autoridad a una profesora de allí? Eso no estaba permitido y mucho menos si la profesora era nada más y nada menos que la dueña de la academia.

—Haz unas mariposas, Jane, para que no se te engarroten los músculos de las piernas. —La rubia miró alternativamente de Bella a su maestra y no se movió, ella sabía que si obedecía a Bella eso traería problemas y no quería, así que solo se quedó allí.

Melani, al darse cuenta de que todas estaban pendiente de la escena, dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la escucharan, lo siguiente:

—Es todo por hoy, clase. Recojan sus cosas y nos vemos mañana a primera hora, hay que seguir puliendo la coreografía.

Las chicas asintieron y rápidamente se dispersaron, saliendo como ratones siendo perseguidos por gatos. Allí se iba a armar la grande.

—Bella, tú te quedas —añadió Melani duramente, la castaña alzó la barbilla desafiante—. Jane, haz lo que se te dijo, pero no te vayas —dijo la profesora dirigiéndose a Jane, a la vez que la miraba duramente, la rubia asintió tragando saliva fuertemente.

Las últimas en irse fueron Rosalie y Alice, viendo con algo de miedo a Melani, nunca la habían visto tan seria, tan calmada. Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, Bella era una gran bailarina de ballet, y a pesar de que no querían ser su amiga, admiraban el coraje y la pasión con que bailaba, y sobre todo como defendía lo que quería.

Melani esperó a que todas se fueran. Jane terminó rápidamente sus mariposas y cogió aire, parándose al lado de Bella.

—Creo que he sido siempre benevolente con ustedes dos —empezó Melani dulcemente, pero su tono era muy... calmado, cosa que hizo a las dos que sus pelos se erizaran—. Bella, eres mi mejor bailarina, sabes que tengo esperanzas en ti para que entres en Juilliard. Jane, tienes pasión y talento, pero debes esforzarte más.

Bella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Aquí venía lo bueno...

El corazón de la rubia latía a mil kilómetros por hora. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

—Yo... yo lo sé, maestra —repuso Jane con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué si lo sabes lloras cuando te enseño? Tienes que ser fuerte y tener paciencia, si quieres ser grande debes sufrir y sacrificarte. —La voz de Melani ahora era comedida, como si se estuviera conteniendo de decir algo más.

—Pero yo no hice nada...

—Crees que porque Bella es tu tutora, y no legalmente, porque yo no la autoricé, puedes hacer lo que quieras y no es así —prosiguió Melani, interrumpiendo a la niña, quien ya hipaba y se secaba las lágrimas con una mano.

—Maestra, yo no pienso así, yo... solo quiero aprender.

Para ese momento, la calma que acompañaba a Melani había desaparecido por completo, ahora veía a Jane con profundo resentimiento, esa pequeña había hecho que su alumna más ejemplar la desobedeciera delante de los demás.

—Entonces la próxima vez que yo te esté dando órdenes, o simplemente diciendo que eso no está bien, no quiero que llores, te quejes o veas a Isabella, ¿entendido? —Su voz había ascendido unas octavas y Bella trataba de mantener la calma, pero la verdad es que tenía un sentimiento de rabia dentro de ella, nunca en su vida había querido gritar tanto como ahora, pero recordó qué sucedió cuando ella gritó una vez y se abstuvo.

—Entendido —murmuró Jane, intentando controlar más sus lágrimas.

—No te he escuchado —dijo duramente Melani, Jane cerró los ojos y Bella apretó sus labios—. Dilo más fuerte, Jane.

—Entendido, maestra. —La pequeña rubia calmó sus temblores y alzó más la cabeza, aunque su cuerpecito estaba temblando.

Melani asintió una vez, con los labios en una fina línea.

—Bien. Ahora vete. Bella, tú te quedas aquí.

Jane volvió a bajar la cabeza, miró por entre las pestañas a Bella y le regaló una dulce sonrisa. Melani entrecerró los ojos.

—Te dije que te fueras —volvió a repetir la directora de la academia hacia Jane.

La niña asintió, pero Bella fue más rápida y la tomó por el brazo para darle un abrazo y susurrarle en el oído:

—Espérame afuera mientras yo hablo con Melani, ella no quiso decir eso, ¿ok?

La rubia asintió y luego salió disparada como una bala hacia sus cosas, cruzando el umbral del estudio corriendo.

Bella la vio y una vez estuvo segura que Jane no las escuchaba dijo:

—Te escucho. —La castaña le dio la espalda a su maestra y empezó a dar vueltas sobre su eje, ignorándola, porque si la seguía teniendo al frente de su vista sabía que le diría cosas para nada agradable.

—Me puedes explicar ¿qué carajo te está pasando? ―le exigió saber su tutora.

Bella no hizo tanto caso a Melani, intentaba ignorar su rabia y seguir dando vueltas, tratando de no golpear a alguien.

—Eh, ¡suficiente! —Melani agarró fuertemente a Bella de un brazo y la hizo parar de golpe—. Serás mi mejor alumna y te tengo aprecio, pero debes respetarme, Isabella.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —siseó Bella, alejándose de Melani—. ¿Que me quedara parada, ignorando todo, mientras tú lastimabas a Jane? ¡Tiene diez años, no dieciocho!

Melani se hizo para atrás, sorprendida de la fuerza de Bella. Desde que era tutora de Jane, Bella hablaba más. Y Melani estaba furiosa, porque ni siquiera ella la había podido hacer hablar tanto como esa pequeña rubia.

—Hacía lo mismo contigo, yo te enseñaba de la misma manera en como lo hago con Jane —repuso Melani, furiosa.

—No, tú nunca me enseñaste así, Melani. ¡Nunca me instruiste de esa manera tan cruel! ¡Nunca me pusiste por horas en una posición difícil para mi edad! ¡Con Jane sí! ¿Acaso la odias? —La voz de Isabella, sorpresivamente para ambas, iba subiendo de tono.

—Ella quiere ser la mejor, tiene que esforzarse, ¡no puede ser débil! —gritó Melani, ofendida.

—Yo quería ser la mejor y nunca me trataste de esa manera, siempre fuiste amable y siempre me hablabas, a ella solo le gritas...

—Le grito a todo el mundo, Isabella.

—No, no como lo haces con ella ―repuso la castaña―. La humillas y le haces creer que en realidad quieres hacer lo mejor para ella. ¡Cuando no es así! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—No voy a permitir que me hables así, Isabella —gritó Melani, echando fuego por los ojos, respirando rápidamente. Bella apretó sus mandíbulas—. No lo haré. Si Jane quiere ser la mejor, tendrá que sacrificarse como lo hacen todas las bailarinas. Y usted, jovencita, se quedará callada y no dirá nada, ¡porque usted no es la maestra!

Bella se quedó callada, sabiendo que eso era verdad, ella no era la maestra y no quería serlo, pero aquel sentimiento de proteger a Jane era más grande que ella.

—Esto tendrá consecuencias, Isabella. Si Jane quiere ser la mejor que se esfuerce, nada en la vida se da en una bandeja de plata, tendrá que llorar y sufrir como todos lo hicimos para llegar a donde estamos, ¡si de verdad ella lo quiere, lo hará! ―prosiguió aquella mujer.

—Tú siempre me pusiste todo en bandeja de plata, ¿por qué con ella no? —inquirió Bella al borde del llanto—. Tú siempre me decías que persiguiera mis sueños no importara qué, y cada vez que me equivocaba, tú me enseñabas con amabilidad y a ella…

—Yo le enseño a Jane como me parezca mejor, no tienes por qué poner mi enseñanza en tela de juicio, Isabella, no te compares con Jane, porque ella nunca, jamás, será como tú y tú nunca fuiste como ella —le susurró la maestra entre dientes—. Es más, de ahora en adelante quiero que te enfoques en ti y en nadie más, si yo le doy órdenes a Jane, ahórrate tus comentarios, si no te gusta no la veas y listo. ¿La quieres ver triunfar? ¡Déjame formarla y no te metas en algo que no sabes cómo hacer! ¡No serás su tutora nunca más!, y por Dios, Isabella, que yo no te vea enseñándole pasos nuevos o más adelantados, porque me veré en la obligación de expulsarla a ella, no a ti, de la academia, ¿entendido?

La respiración de Bella era rápida. En esos momentos odiaba profundamente a Melani.

Bella no dijo nada, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Renunciar? ¿Irse de la academia? Por un momento, esa idea le cruzó rápidamente la cabeza. Pero... ¿funcionaría?

Melani era ruda, pero era muy buena. Sin embargo, algo más estaba pasando para que ella se comportara de esa manera con Jane.

—Tú la odias, ¿verdad? —inquirió Bella, sin poder detenerse ahora que había hablado—. No la quieres como a mí, ¿por qué? Las dos somos buenas, ¡ella es mejor que yo a mi edad!

— ¡Ella no tiene posibilidades para entrar a Juilliard! —gritó fuera de sí Melani, harta de que Bella defendiera a la niña—. Entiende, Bella, tú tienes dinero, tienes posición. Jane no. ¡Apenas puede pagar la mensualidad de la academia!

Y lo entendió todo, su maestra, la que le había enseñado de pequeña, era racista y no por el color de piel precisamente.

¿Eso era? ¿Porque Jane no tenía dinero? ¿Era en serio?

Sin poder más, Bella le dio la espalda encaminándose hacia la salida.

—Tú quieres que yo vaya a Juilliard, pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez yo no quiera ir? —le preguntó Isabella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El color en el rostro de Melani desapareció por completo.

—Estás demente, Isabella. Juilliard es tu mejor opción, ¿cómo es posible...?

—No, ¿cómo es posible que quieras manejar mi vida como si fueras mi madre?

Bella ahogó un jadeo, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntó entrecortadamente Melani, con la mirada vidriosa.

—Tú no eres mi madre, Melani —repitió ella temblorosa, dejando salir sus lágrimas—. Eres mi maestra de Ballet. Nada más. No tienes derecho a nada más, tu único deber es enseñarme Ballet. ¡Mi mamá está muerta! ―gritó de último sin verla.

Melani tragó saliva, viendo la espalda de Bella. Ella le había gritado. Bella había gritado.

Con su bolsa en mano, Bella traspasó el umbral del estudio, tragándose las lágrimas, ahora lo importante era Jane, la cual la castaña sabía, estaría llorando.

Al cruzar la puerta del estudio, vio a Jane acurrucada en los asientos, sin las zapatillas puestas, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, viendo como sus dedos sangraban.

Le dolían sus pies, y su hermano no llegaba aún, ella solo quería irse.

Bella se dejó caer de rodillas enfrente de ella, pasando sus manos por las mejillas de la rubia.

—Cuando llegues a casa mételos en agua fría con hielo, eso ayudará y luego dile a tu súper hermano, de ese que tanto me hablas, que te dé unos masajes —repuso Bella, quitándole la cinta de los dedos, viendo la sangre.

—Ella... ella me odia, yo lo sé —hipó Jane, abrazándose a Bella fuertemente—, pero yo le voy a demostrar que puedo ser la mejor y... —la rubia no pudo seguir hablando porque las lágrimas no se lo permitieron.

—Lo eres, Jane. Eres muy buena, es por eso que ella es así contigo —mintió Bella, intentando borrar las lágrimas de la pequeña.

—Yo no quería llorar, Bella..., es que me dolían mis piernas y... —Un sollozo interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a decir la niña.

—Lo sé, Jane, lo sé, yo también pasé por eso, pero ya verás que mientras más vayas aprendiendo se te hará menos difícil. Yo no era perfecta, tú tampoco, bebé —susurró ella por lo bajo, a pesar de que estaba hablando, lo hacía en voz baja.

—Es mentira, apesto en esto, no podré bailar como tú —hipó la rubia, llorando con más sentimiento.

—Bebita... —Bella se las ingenió para acomodar a Jane en su regazo, sentándose ella en el suelo, dándole la espalda a las afueras de la academia—, eres buena. Nunca lo dudes, nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Pase lo que pase, debes saber que tú eres buena. Vale la pena, Jane.

La niña dejó de llorar y miró a Bella a los ojos. La castaña vio en los ojos de Jane una gran inocencia, dulzura y sinceridad. Pero también miedo. Bella le besó suavemente la frente, acunándola en su regazo. Melani veía la escena de lejos, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, pero no podía dejar de ver con rencor a la pequeña niña. Estaba alejando a su mejor pupila de su sueño... Bella era perfecta para ir a Juilliard, tenía talento nato, era perfecta para el ballet. Tenía posibilidades, y esa niña estaba arruinando todo.

Melani dando un fuerte azote a la puerta del estudio, volvió a entrar en él, ideando una manera para alejar a aquella niña de su pupila. Nada destruiría el camino que debía seguir Bella, su destino era ser una graduada de Juilliard, no una tutora de una niña que, aunque sí tenía talento y pasión, le faltaba lo que a Bella le sobraba, dinero y una capacidad para realizar grandes cosas.

La pequeña Jane, con sus largas y delgadas piernas encogidas, se acurrucaba cada vez más cerca del pecho de Isabella, temblando sin cesar. Sus pequeños brazos rodeaban el torso de su tutora con una fuerza, que aunque trataba de ser fuerte, era muy débil y no le causaba dolor alguno a la castaña.

Bella no sabía cómo darle la noticia a Jane de que no sería más su tutora, no quería romper, más de lo que estaba, su corazón. Ella sabía que si se lo decía, la niña se negaría, era tan testaruda, pero en algún momento tendría que decírselo, quisiera o no.

Intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, sentía un nudo en su garganta, que se le hacía imposible hablar.

—Jane, creo que es mejor que te vayas a casa. Más tarde te dolerán más tus pies —le dijo Bella suavemente.

—Mi hermano aún no llega —susurró la niña, todavía acurrucada a Bella.

— ¿Dónde vives, pequeña? —interrogó la castaña a Jane, apartándola un poco de su cuerpo para verla mejor. Aquello era extraño, ella sabía que Jane siempre era recogida a tiempo por su misterioso hermano, el cual ella no conocía; así que estaba, de cierta manera, preocupada porque la niña seguía allí.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, Edward Masen corría por la academia hacia el salón de estudio donde su hermana ensayaba. Había llegado tarde y todo por culpa de la directora de su colegio, aquello apestaba para ser sinceros.

Edward estaba... horrible, su labio estaba partido y su ceja también, un cardenal empezaba a formarse en uno de sus pómulos, pero aquello no era viejo, para nada, al contrario se veía muy reciente. Cuando el cobrizo divisó una melena rubia, protegida por los brazos de una castaña, a la cual no se le veía el rostro porque estaba de espaldas, frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué aquella mujer tenía a su hermana en sus brazos y por qué demonios su mugre tenía sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto?

Corriendo aún más rápido, llegó a la posición de Jane gritando.

—Lo siento tanto, mugre, pero hubieron algunos problemas que tenía que resolver antes. No volverá a pasar —prometió Edward, deteniéndose enfrente de su hermana, aún no le veía el rostro a aquella chica, pero algo acerca de ella se le hacía conocido a Edward.

Jane levantó su mirada hacia su hermano y más se puso a llorar.

_Eso no era una buena señal_, se dijo Edward al ver como su hermana se levantaba de los brazos de la joven que estaba en mallas y zapatillas aún y lo abrazaba por sus caderas, que era donde alcanzaba la pequeña.

— ¿Qué pasa, mugre? —le preguntó asustado, acariciando los suaves cabellos rubios de su hermana, la alzó por la cintura y ella envolvió sus piernas en su cintura, como cuando niña.

—Ed... —lloró Jane, Bella suspiró y se levantó, dándose la vuelta para ver con disculpas al hermano de Jane y a la pequeña, pero se quedó congelada al ver quién era el hermano misterioso de Jane.

_"¡Tú!",_ quiso gritar, pero no encontró su voz. Agrandó sus ojos y miró a Edward, él también se quedó en medio de una caricia en la espalda a Jane, viendo a Bella con el ceño más fruncido.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Edward no pudo evitar preguntarle bruscamente a Bella. Aún estaba resentido porque ella no le había dicho su nombre.

La castaña no dijo nada, no podía, otra vez el miedo a hablar volvía a caer sobre ella, y aunque se sintió segura cuando él la protegió ese día en el callejón, ahora no podía evitar temblar.

Y justo como la vez pasada no respondió.

— ¿Por qué mi hermana llora? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué le hicieron? —interrogó, inclinándose un poco para coger la mochila de Jane, Bella se corrió un poco para no sentirlo tan cerca.

Las palabras las tenía estancadas en su garganta, deseaba hablar, pero simplemente nada salía de su boca.

Jane al escuchar a su hermana y a sabiendas de cómo era Isabella con las personas que no conocía se despegó de su hermano, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Ella es Bella, mi tutora, Edward —le dijo a su hermano, el aludido arqueó una ceja. _Con que ella era la dichosa tutora._

No dijo nada, simplemente frunció más el cejo, viendo acusadoramente a Bella.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? —le preguntó a su hermana, ella bajó la cabeza, haciendo un puchero. Bella dio un paso hacia Jane, pero se volvió a alejar.

_"Por culpa de Melani",_ quiso decir Bella, pero no encontró las palabras. La mirada de Edward era... diferente a la de ese día que él la protegió en ese callejón.

—Porque Bella ya no será más su tutora —habló una tercera voz.

Bella sintió el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecer. Melani estaba parada frente a ellos, en el marco de la puerta, con la suficiencia en sus ojos. Había visto el intercambio entre los tres y, aprovechándose de que Bella no podía hablar frente a extraños, decidió actuar.

Jane miró a Melani con terror puro en sus ojos y volvió a ver a Bella.

— ¿Es cierto? —le preguntó, sollozando con más fuerza. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor y terror en la voz de la niña—. ¡Bella! ¿Es cierto?

A pesar de que Jane le preguntaba ella no respondía, Edward se lo impedía, quien a medida que veía a su hermana más alterada, le lanzaba miradas envenenadas a aquella mujer.

— ¡Oh, sí, es verdad! —exclamó Melani, caminando hacia ellos, con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro, Bella negaba hacia Melani, suplicándole con la mirada que parase, mas su maestra por más de 10 años no le prestaba atención.

—Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad? ¡Habla, Bella! —gritó Jane entre los brazos de su hermano, este la abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza.

— Vayámonos, Jane —dijo Edward, dándose media vuelta, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

Era Isabella, que quería hablar y decirle que era cierto, pero que ella quería mucho a Jane, pero no podía y por esa razón la castaña empezó a llorar.

Ante la situación de no poder pronunciar palabra alguna, hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, hacerle la seña a Jane que le hacía siempre de despedida, sin necesidad de hablar.

Bella se señaló a ella con una mano, y luego a Jane, para después cruzar sus brazos en forma de "x" sobre su pecho.

Aquel simple gesto significaba que la quería, pero Jane no la miró, no podía. ¿Por qué Bella no le había dicho? ¿Acaso Melani había regañado a Bella por culpa de ella? Si era así no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Edward miró a Bella con sorpresa. Y todo encajó. ¡Era sorda! Y él de idiota gritándole, era un cabrón de mierda. Bella vio la mirada sorprendida de Edward, pero no supo por qué. Melani miraba fijamente a Jane, viendo como la niña se negaba a ver a Bella y se sintió completamente complacida.

—Vámonos, Edward —pidió la niña, abrazando más a su hermano y enterrando su pequeño rostro en su cuello.

Bella miró a Jane con frustración, pero sin poder hacer nada. Edward dudó un momento, pero después suspiró derrotado. Ahora Jane no entendería, estaba lastimada y no sabía bien por qué. Le intentó dar una sonrisa de disculpas a Bella, pero ella solo miraba a la niña.

—Lo siento —musitó, articulando enormemente con sus labios. Pero sin recibir respuestas. Dio media vuelta y caminó con pesadez.

Bella vio a Jane alejarse con el extraño que la protegió en ese callejón. Sus lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y bajó la cabeza, sollozando levemente.

—Te dije que te apartaras de ella. Este es tu castigo, Bella —le informó Melani, alejándose de su pupila.

En ese pequeño momento, Isabella comenzó a odiar a su maestra de Ballet, aquello había sido imperdonable, pero ya sabía lo que Melani era capaz de hacer por hacer cumplir su voluntad. Lo había vivido en carne propia hace unos momentos y le haría caso a su maestra, se alejaría de Jane, pero solo cuando estuviera dentro de la academia, porque de resto Isabella Swan era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Por su parte, Edward se daba golpes dentro de su cabeza al darse cuenta que había actuado como un cavernícola hace unos segundos con la tutora de su hermana, quien aparte, era la misma chica que él había protegido hace unas semanas atrás en ese callejón.

Nunca imaginó que podría llegar a encontrarla allí, justamente en la academia de Jane, era extraño e irónico. ¿Cuántas veces no se habrían pasado por un lado y ni cuenta se habrían dado? ¡Era un estúpido!, ella era sorda, o por lo menos eso creía él. Todo encajaba.

Ella no hablaba, y esa seña que Bella le hizo a su hermana era de sordomudos, era su lengua. Señas.

Pero ¿entonces por qué Jane le habría hablado y gritado como si ella pudiera escucharla?

Allí había algo raro y Edward estaba intrigado. Aquella mujer lo tenía intrigado mejor dicho, y haría lo que fuera necesario para conocerla.

Ella le gustaba, de cierta manera. Tal vez no como mujer aún, pero sí como persona.

* * *

Awww, nuestro Eddie piensa que Bella es sordamuda O.O y creo que muchas de ustedes también lo piensan.

He aquí una nueva entrega de la hstoria ¿Qué les ha parecido? Esperamos sus RR's, si es de su agrado dejarlos .

Gracias a todas las que nos agregaron en favoritos y seguidores y tambien a aquellas que nos dejaron sus hermosos RR's, los hemos leído y les agradecemos que se tomen el tiempo para leerla.

Aprovecho para decirles que la historia tiene un trailer, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de FF.

Sin más, nos despedimos, Marie y yo.

Desde una parte remota del mundo, besos.

04/8/2013

**—Travesura realizada—**


	5. Chapter 5

**—Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer, Marie y mi persona solo nos adjudicamos la trama.**

**Agradecimientos a Yanina Barboza por betear este capítulo a la velocidad de la luz ¡te queremos, Yani!**

**Advertencia: El fic puede contener cierto lengua soez, así que si eres sensible a eso, abstente de leer, gracias.**

**N/ de las autoras: ¡Lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos y lo sentimos! ¡Lo sabemos! Años, siglos, milenios, todo lo que ustedes quieran *sabemos que merecemos que ni nos recuerden* pero solo podemos decir ¡que nuestros horarios no coincidían para nada! :( ¡merecemos su odio! así que estamos dispuesta a aceptarlo okno._. tampoco así, pero lo sentimos de verdad, sabemos que no actualizamos desde ya hace dos meses o mes y medio más o menos, pero era imposible para nosotras cuadrar nuestros horarios, espero nos entiendan!**

**Nos leemos abajo ¡disfruten del sexy boxeador!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Bella miraba el techo de su cuarto con mucha intensidad, viendo en él, el rostro del hermano de Jane, a Jane llorando, a Melani mirándola fríamente y sonriendo triunfante cuando Jane se enteró de que ella ya no sería más su tutora. Jane no había ido en toda la semana a clases y Bella estaba demasiado preocupada.

Una parte de ella se decía que tenía que relajarse y esperar a que ella quisiera verla, pero otra, la más fuerte, quería ir a buscarla y pedirle perdón y abrazarla. Una pequeña, o tal vez no tan pequeña, quería ir y golpear con fuerza a Melani cada vez que la veía, quería machacar su cabeza contra la pared o vidrio más cercano. Sin embargo no lo hacía.

Esa semana, en específico, para Bella había sido infernal. Sí, esa era la palabra que mejor la definía.

Los profesores en su colegio ya comenzaban a emocionarse mucho con respecto a las tareas y tenía muchas cosas que hacer para un solo día, el tiempo parecía no alcanzarle, porque entre las clases de Ballet, las prácticas para la dichosa prueba de Juilliard, donde Melani le sacaba hasta el último aliento de vida, literalmente, más las tareas escolares y la preocupación por Jane, todo eso en conjunto la había vuelto una zombi andante.

No dormía, debido a que aprovechaba las noches para hacer las tareas atrasadas del colegio, y por las tardes ni tenía tiempo para estirar las piernas.

Su día comenzaba a las seis de la mañana y terminaba a las cuatro de la madrugada, a punta de tazas de café y música movida que escuchada a través de los audífonos.

Todo era un caos, pero lo que más le preocupaba, en esos momentos a Isabella era Jane. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría bien? Y su hermano, ¿qué sería de él?

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos verdes acusadores de Edward cuando le preguntó qué le había hecho a Jane, pero podía ver la mirada triste al irse con su hermana.

Había veces en que Bella tomaba las llaves de su casa y caminaba hacia la puerta, preparada para ir a ver a Jane, pero entonces algo la detenía. _No ahora_, le decía su mente. Ella fruncía los labios pero dejaba las llaves en el bol de entrada y corría a la cocina a hacerse más café y atiborrarse de tareas.

Charlie estaba preocupado por su pequeña, pero ella no se dejaba ayudar. Él mismo había ido a hablar con Melani para preguntarle qué había pasado, pero la maestra de su hija le había dicho que todo estaba bien con Bella en el ballet, que tal vez la presión escolar era demasiado para ella, e, inclusive, le había propuesto que ella fuera su tutora de clases escolares particulares, Charlie había denegado la petición de Melani, diciéndole que él no podía decidir por su hija, Melani había hecho una fina línea con sus labios y sonriéndole con condescendencia al padre de Bella había dicho: _"Era solo una idea, Charlie",_ para luego despedirse con un abrazo y seguir con sus clases de Ballet.

A pesar de Melani ser la directora de esa academia, ella impartía clases como si fuera una empleada más de allí, pues alegaba que _"las cosas salían bien, siempre y cuando se hicieran por uno mismo"._

Charlie por su parte no se había quedado tranquilo con la respuesta de Melani y le había preguntado a Bella que si tenía algo que la preocupase y quisiera contarle, que ella podía confiar en él, pero la chica se negó rotundamente, solo encogiéndose de hombros y evitando la mirada de su padre. Era en esos momentos, cuando más falta le hacia Renée. No obstante, Charlie había decidido confiar en su hija, a pesar de que sabía que algo iba mal.

Bella había sabido bloquear bien esos sentimientos de ir a buscar a Jane, haciendo sus tareas como una posesa, pero ahora que era domingo, había podido dormir hasta tarde, sin tareas ni clases de Ballet, esas ansias locas de ver a su pequeña rubia eran demasiado fuertes.

—No puedes ir, deja que ella venga a ti —se decía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse. Pero ya era demasiado, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, en una sola pieza y que sobre todo, no la odiaba, eso era lo que más le dolía a Isabella, saber o pensar que ella la pudiera odiar y todo por culpa de la lengua malvada de Melani.

Sí, odiaba un poco a su maestra, pero ¡ella se lo había ganado!

Melani solo era su profesora de Ballet, nada más, ni siquiera era su madre y aunque era una gran amiga desde hace mucho, no le daba el derecho de meterse, como lo había hecho, en la vida de ella.

La vida de Isabella, le pertenecía a ella y a su presente, a nadie más.

La mirada triste de su pequeña rubia, llorando y viéndose desdichada, fue suficiente para ella.

—A la mierda —susurró, saltando de su cama y corriendo fuera de su cuarto hacia la puerta, con las llaves y chamarra en manos.

Sabía dónde vivía Jane porque había curioseado entre los documentos de la academia en un descuido de Melani, además, no era muy difícil de llegar.

Solo tenía que tomar el transporte público hacia el barrio donde vivía Jane junto con su hermano y buscar la casa con el número 15 A, no podría ser tan difícil si era una residencia o más bien barrio, Bella solo esperaba que no fuera tan peligroso como su nombre le daba a suponer.

Aprovechando que su padre no estaba en casa porque tenía guardias en el hospital de la ciudad y que Melani le había dado el día libre para que, según ella,_ "se recuperara y estuviera con la mente en blanco al regreso",_ se encaminó a la casa de su niña.

No podía seguir con esa culpa dentro de su ser, ella sabía que Jane estaba herida, y no la había buscado antes porque de igual manera sabía que Jane era un niña, quien por sobre todas las cosas estaba molesta y herida debido a ella, así que conociendo todo eso, Bella sabía que no la escucharía, por esa misma razón le había dado un tiempo para que se calmara, pero ya había sido suficiente.

Tardó media hora en llegar a la calle donde vivía su niña. Su corazón comenzó a golpetear desesperado en su pecho cuando bajó del bus y caminó unas calles. Varias personas, pandilleros en su mayoría, la miraban fijamente, como diciéndole que ella no pertenecía ahí.

Bella miró discretamente su ropa. Jeans de mezclilla entubados, una polera blanca que le quedaba grande, unos botines de gamuza cafés y una chamarra de mezclilla. No era ropa cara, pero... sí era diferente a la que la gente de ahí vestía, en su mayoría en tallas más grandes, rota o sucia. La chica reconoció a unas cuantas prostitutas, descansando perezosamente contra unas paredes, en una pose provocativa. Se estremeció un poco. ¿En ese ambiente vivía su niña, su pequeña niña?

A pesar de que Edward había tratado de conseguir un buen lugar para mudarse junto con su hermana y madre, no lo había conseguido, o bueno sí, el problema estaba en que las casas que había encontrado en "buenos lugares" eran muy costosas para él permitirse pagarlas, suficiente tenía con tener que pagar la academia de baile donde estaba Jane, su instituto de señoritas y la hipoteca de la casa, además de la comida, la ropa y la luz. Era demasiado para una sola persona.

Ese barrio Edward lo había catalogado como lo mejor en ese momento, a pesar de que no los rodeaban las mejores personas podría estar más o menos tranquilo de que nadie se metería con su hermana. No todas las personas allí eran unos snobs, pero a pesar de eso, Edward sabía que ellos no permitirían que nada malo le sucediese a su hermana.

En ese mundo, donde él vivía, todos se cuidaban entre sí, no que fueran los mejores y más grandes amigos, pero la necesidad del querer proteger a tus seres queridos puede hacerte hacer alianzas con personas que tú, quizás, jamás hubieras podido imaginar.

Estaba temblando ligeramente, más por el hecho de sentirse algo desprotegida que por las ráfagas de aire frío que se colaban por su vestimenta.

Isabella seguía caminando por el vecindario, mirando cada número en cada puerta de cada casa. Buscando el que ella necesitaba. Todos seguían mirándola, como si fuera un ratón de laboratorio, todos la estudiaban y ella quería huir, pero necesitaba ver a su niña, así fuera lo último que hiciera ese día.

¿Qué era lo más terrible que podría sucederle?

_Muchas cosas_, susurró su mente.

Sus pasos sobre la tierra del camino eran escuchados hasta por ella misma, ni siquiera había una calle asfaltada. Aquello era deprimente.

Sus ojos vagaban en busca de alguna señal de Jane y no bastó mucho para descubrir la dichosa casa, o intento de casa, ya que Edward, con una mujer muy hermosa sobre su regazo, pero a la vez muy... mal vestida, se encontraban en la entrada de, la que suponía Bella, era la casa de Jane.

Ella reconoció a Edward por su porte de chico malo y su cabello broncíneo, así que, con toda la pena posible por interrumpir aquella escena tan íntima, se encaminó hacia donde aquella parejita compartía un momento... Bella ni sabía cómo llamar a aquellos besos tan engullidores, ¿cómo dos personas se podían besar de esa manera?

_Oh, mierda, piensa rápido, Swan. Una excusa, algo, lo que sea, _se apresuró en su mente.

Ella carraspeó levemente, sonrojándose fuertemente, pero nadie parecía notarla.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a carraspear, pero esta vez zapateando. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de la pequeña chica, pensó que estaba o lo suficientemente borracho como para imaginarse a Bella enfrente de él, mientras se besaba con una chica cualquiera que había encontrado en la calle, o de verdad aquello estaba sucediendo.

Se alejó de la chica, mostrándose confundido. Bufó, negando con la cabeza lentamente. —Demonios, debo estar muy borracho —dijo sencillamente.

Y dándole una última mirada a Isabella de pies a cabeza, con su borrachera al máximo nivel, estampó sus labios con aquella chica que estaba sobre su regazo despertando cosas que no debería.

Definitivamente nunca más se iría de juerga con Emmett, era una mierda. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su apellido.

¿Su nombre era Edward o Anthony?

Estaba borracho, eso era lo único claro que Edward Masen tenía en esos momentos.

La chica que estaba en su regazo abría su boca sin ningún problema, era como si le fueran a hacer algún tipo de tratamientos de conducto o algo así.

Bella mantenía su cabeza ladeaba, observando con el ceño fruncido a Edward, sabía que ella no le caía bien a él por la manera en que la trató la última vez en la academia, pero no tenía por qué ignorarla de esa manera tan campal.

Bella abrió la boca de nuevo para hablarle, pero la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y Jane se asomó, con su cabellera rubia desarreglada y los ojos anegados de sueño.

—Edward, ¿podrías...? —Se detuvo al ver a Bella ahí, parada con las manos juntas encima del pecho. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió enormemente, pero entonces una sombra cruzó su rostro y frunció ceño y labios—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella se sintió como si la hubiera golpeado. Jadeó y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Al abrirlos, Jane no había cambiado su expresión. Era consciente de que Edward se seguía frotando contra esa chica, completamente perdido.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —susurró, mordiéndose su labio inferior nerviosamente.

Jane observó a su hermano, quien trataba de comerse a aquella mujer mal vestida y frunció el ceño.

Su vista volvió hacia Bella y nuevamente hacia su hermano, ¿es que acaso él no la había visto, que seguía allí beso y beso con aquella mujer que empezaba a odiar por estar besando a su hermano de esa forma?

Bella siguió la mirada de Jane y se encontró con Edward, rodó los ojos sin poder evitarlo, era como si no necesitarán aire. Pero a Bella no le importaba eso, aunque admitía que se había sentido feo que él la ignorara.

¿Acaso ya no se acordaba de ella?

_¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?,_ le preguntó su mente.

Jane suspiró irritada y alzó las manos al aire. —De acuerdo, ven... —Hizo una seña para que Bella entrara, ella sintió una pequeña llama de esperanza y sonrió tímidamente.

Hizo caso omiso a Edward y entró en la casa.

—Disculpa la escena de mi hermano, debe estar o muy borracho o la pe... —Jane se calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Bella tampoco le prestó mucha atención, ella lo que hacía era inspeccionar la pequeña casa de Jane.

—Está bien... —Bella miró a su pequeña niña, queriendo abrazarla fuertemente. Jane se veía tan pequeña, tan indefensa. Y el estúpido de su hermano mayor estaba borracho ahí afuera, casi follando en el porche con esa desconocida.

—Como sea...

―Jane... lo siento.

La niña rubia se quedó viendo a su ex tutora con sus ojos azules bien abiertos, completamente confundida.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó a media voz.

—Por todo. Por no haberte dicho antes lo que Melani me había dicho ―contestó.

Jane guardó silencio, la haría hablar, si se quería disculpar de verdad, hablaría.

Bella también hizo silencio, esperando una palabra de ella, pero nada. La pequeña rubia cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y arqueó una delgada ceja a la espera de que su ex tutora continuara.

―Melani me prohibió ser tu tutora porque piensa que estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo el cual me puede ayudar para entrar a Juilliard. ―La voz de Bella era baja, pero al menos estaba hablando.

Y no estaba mintiendo, bueno técnicamente. Decía una parte de la razón por la cual Melani no la quería cerca de su niña, porque Bella no diría el verdadero motivo por el cual Melani odiaba a Jane, tal vez no odiar, pero sí le tenía cierto resentimiento. Bella no le podía decir que su maestra de Ballet, esa que tantas veces de pequeña le había dicho que lo que vale de una persona es su corazón y no lo material, hacía distinción social entre ambas. No tenía corazón para decirle eso a su niña.

— ¿Y tú quieres ir a Juilliard? —preguntó Jane, viendo como una pequeña mueca apareció en su boca cuando menciono la universidad de renombre.

Bella soltó un pequeño bufido, viéndose confundida por un momento.

—Pues sí —respondió lentamente—. Es lo mejor para mí... ―Jane no dijo nada. Se limitó a ver al frente, frunciendo sus labios—. Jane..., pequeña...

La rubia miró a otro lado, cruzándose de brazos. Iba a llorar, sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero no podía llorar. No delante de Bella, de nuevo.

—Pequeña, yo te quiero. Eres lo más importante que he tenido en mi vida. Te quiero como una pequeña hermana. Y quiero lo mejor para ti, Jane. Lo siento tanto.

― ¿Me viniste a decir adiós? Porque si es así, prefiero que te vayas de mi casa ―murmuró la pequeña con un nudo en la garganta. Bella sintió que su corazón se hundía.

―No vine a decirte adiós, Jane, si le he hecho caso a Melani es porque de lo contrario. . . ―Bella dejó su frase inconclusa.

―Si no, ¿qué? ―cuestionó Jane, viéndola a los ojos. Isabella le devolvió la mirada, si quería que ella la perdonara tenía que ser sincera.

―Si no obedezco sus órdenes entonces tú pagaras por mi desobediencia ―dijo por fin Bella con lágrimas en los ojos―. Por eso acepté estar lejos de ti en la academia, Jane, no podría soportar que por mi culpa Melani te pudiera hacer algo. Tienes un gran potencial, cariño, y yo te quiero ver triunfar, ser una de las grandes como sé que serás, todo lo que tienes que tener es paciencia y disciplina. Vine a verte porque me tenías preocupada, no has ido a los ensayos y la presentación es dentro de poco, no te la puedes perder. Es tu examen para pasar al siguiente nivel ―Bella hablaba rápidamente, Jane sonrió sin poder evitarlo―. También vine porque quiero decirte que Melani no hará que me separe de ti, te quiero mucho y eres lo más verdadero y latiente que tengo en mi vida como para perderte. Dentro de la academia te ignoraré, por tu bien y por el mío propio, pero fuera de ella puedo hacer lo que quiera y lo que quiero es estar en tu vida, contigo. No me apartes ―le suplicó la joven castaña, acercándose a la pequeña que lloraba en silencio. Jane no lo pudo soportar más, y ahogando un sollozo, corrió a abrazar a Bella, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho, que es a donde le llegaba, abrazándola fuertemente.

—Te quiero —susurró la pequeña chica.

—Oh, pequeña, yo también. Mucho, muchote.

Jane tembló en los brazos de Bella e hipó. Había extrañado a su tutora, a su amiga, a su hermana. Bella recibió el abrazo gustosa, todo se había arreglado.

―Entonces eso quiere decir que nos veremos luego de la academia, ¿cierto? ―inquirió Jane, levantando su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Bella levantó sus manos y se las secó.

―Sí, es la única solución a todo esto ―aseguró la castaña.

La rubia hizo un pequeño puchero.

―Será difícil no hablarte cuando estemos en la academia ―admitió la pequeña.

―Tenemos que hacer el intento. ―Jane notó que la voz de Bella volvía a ser baja.

Iba a preguntarle si le sucedía algo cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió de sopetón, interrumpiendo el momento entre alumna y tutora. Era Edward y su amiga con beneficios. Iban tambaleándose uno contra el otro, mientras Edward sonreía con esa sonrisa de borrachos. Bella miró curiosa a Edward, aun borracho, seguía viéndose muy guapo.

— ¡Edward! —gritó su pequeña hermana, de repente enojada.

—Jaaaneeeeee —alargó el muchacho el nombre de su hermanita menor.

— ¿Podrías irte a tu habitación antes que llegue mamá? ―pidió Jane a su hermano―. Y tú —señaló a la desconocida—, largo de aquí. Ahora.

La desconocida, que era teñida de rubia y ojos verdes, con el maquillaje corrido, miró a la pequeña niña de manera desdeñosa. —Niña —graznó, inclinándose levemente, viendo a Jane como una mocosa—, vete tú, a tu cuarto. Anda, mocosa, los adultos tenemos que hacer algo de adultos.

A pesar de su borrachera, Edward no estaba tan, tan perdido. Miró a la desconocida y se soltó de ella, haciendo que la chica se cayera de rodillas. —Ya escuchaste a mi hermanita —tartamudeó, medio hipando—. Nadie le habla así a mí hermanita menor.

La desconocida cuyo nombre era Brittany, hasta el nombre era de ramera, abrió la boca indignada.

―Pero, Eddie, íbamos a terminar lo que comenzamos allá afuera ―repuso levantándose del suelo, bajando el pedazo de tela que tenía como camisa, enseñando su sostén de color rosa chillón, Edward ni la miró, estaba muy mareado y desorientado, para colmo sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

―Vete ―repitió Jane, acercándose a la mujer, pero esta le gruñó.

―Tú no me das órdenes, mocosa. ―Y eso fue suficiente para que Edward, aún ahogado en alcohol, tomara a su amiguita del brazo y la sacara a empujones.

―En tu vida te dirijas de esa manera a mi hermana, zorra ―vocifero él, antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo. Bella estaba atónita a la escena, un minuto estaba besándose con aquella chica y al siguiente la estaba llamando zorra. Era ilógico.

Jane sonreía enormemente, pavoneándose. Notó la mirada incrédula de Bella y la tomó del brazo. —Edward me defiende hasta cuando está dormido. Es mi hermano mayor, mi padre. Es él quien me ha cuidado y protegido, junto a mamá —le explicó tiernamente.

Bella asintió, viendo de nuevo a Edward. Y entonces lo vio. Vio al chico que cuidaba de su hermanita, de su madre.

A pesar de estar cayéndose de borracho, Edward defendía a su hermana contra todo y todos. Sintió unas lágrimas en sus ojos. A ella le hubiera encantado tener un hermano que la protegiera de esa manera, que la amara así.

—Es un buen hombre —susurró.

Jane asintió y caminó hacia su hermano mientras él regresaba tambaleante hacia la sala.

—Mugre, vete a dormir —farfulló, entornando los ojos para ver a su hermana.

—No, vete tú a dormir. —Intentó sostenerlo, pero Edward era muy pesado—. Ohhhh. ¡Bella! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

La aludida corrió a sostener a Edward, y por poco caen los tres en el piso. Una risotada salió de los labios de Edward y miró a Bella confundido.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó, forzando una palabra tras otra—. ¿Un ángel o algo así? Porque parece que resplandeces... ―La muchacha se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, viendo al pecho de Edward. Jane se rió y jaló a Edward, jalando también a Bella.

—Vamos a acostarlo —apuntó, sonriendo como sabiendo un secreto que ellos no. Bella le molestó un poco esa sonrisa, más aún porque los veía de reojo cada paso que daban. ¿Qué le sucedía a su pequeña niña?

― ¿Quién es ella, Jane? Es muy bonita ―susurró Edward a su hermana entre hipidos, Jane volteó el rostro al sentir el mal olor provenir de la boca de Edward.

―Estás pesado, Edward ―se quejó la rubia, aun con Bella ayudándola Edward pensaba. Era muy musculoso y alto.

― ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Tú sabes. . . ―invitó Edward de repente, mirando a Bella, haciendo el intento de mover sus cejas, su aliento pegaba contra el cuello de la castaña, ella negó. Edward le sacó la lengua y murmuró un "odiosa" por lo bajo.

― ¿Tú me ayudarás para que ella salga conmigo, mugre? ―Él se volteó hacia su hermana―. Creo que ella sí te gustaría para cuñada ―agregó.

Jane rio divertida.

—Estás borracho, Edward —dijo su hermana, arrastrándolo—. Bella, lo siento. La mayoría de las veces que se emborracha se besa con un cojín o la pared, normalmente no hace un espectáculo como estos.

Bella se sorprendió de la madurez con la que hablaba Jane. Parecía tener 19 en lugar de 9. Era..., algo confuso. Ella debería estar jugando con muñecas y practicando ballet, sin preocuparse de nada más que si su tutú está limpio.

―Pero no tendría problema de besarme contigo, tus labios se ven. . . apetitosos ―susurró Edward medio consciente, medio inconsciente. Su cabeza daba vueltas y Bella decidió ignorarlo, mañana cuando despertara ni se acordaría que ella había pisado aquella casa.

― ¡Edward! ―chilló Jane ante la falta de respeto hacia su ex tutora, era divertido verlo decir cosas así, pero ella sabía cómo era Isabella de paranoica. Aún estaba sorprendida de que estuviera allí, con ellos―. Piensa lo que vas a decir, no estás hablando con una de tus amigas de una noche, hablas con Bella, mi tutora ―le informó con el ceño fruncido.

Edward hizo una mueca, ¿Bella?, ese nombre le sonaba, pero no recordaba de dónde.

―Yo. . . Recuerdo que conozco a una Bella, es hermosa y. . . ¡ella no habla! ―gritó de repente, haciendo que la castaña pegara un salto. Ya estaban en frente de la habitación de Edward, Bella supuso que era de él porque Jane la arrastró junto con su hermano hacia dentro de la misma. Tampoco que Edward estuviera muerto, aún podía caminar, tambaleándose claro está.

―En esa cama ―masculló Jane, como pudo señalándole a Bella el sitio con un cabezazo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza una vez, pero Edward entornó los ojos a la muchacha, viéndola fijamente. La chica se puso nerviosa pero cuando Jane le hizo una seña lo dejó caer en la cama, con un golpe sordo y un "oh" ahogado por parte de Edward.

—Ups, lo siento —susurró Bella, tapándose la boca con las manos.

Jane se rio más fuerte, viendo a su hermano removerse en la cama, estaba acostado boca arriba.

—No hay problema —rio Jane, ayudando a su hermano y poniéndole una almohada bajo la cabeza, de forma que no se ahogue cuando empiece a vomitar.

Corrió al baño por un bote y lo puso cerca de Edward. Bella arqueó sus cejas y la niña se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

―Dentro de cinco minutos cuando esté dormido y abandonemos la habitación vomitará todo lo que ha tomado ―dijo la pequeña como si dijera cómo estaba el clima el día de hoy―. Ahora creo que es mejor que vayas a tu casa, está oscureciendo y nadie te conoce por aquí, así que ¿nos vemos en la academia mañana? ―preguntó en vez de afirmar.

― ¿Irás? ―inquirió Bella, arqueando una ceja.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

―Tengo una coreografía y un examen que pasar ―contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Bella sonrió cegadoramente acercándose para abrazarla―. Vamos, vamos ―la apuró Jane, Bella observó a Edward una vez más y la rubia pudo sentir lo que ella sentía, duda―. Estaré bien, Bella, mamá no debe tardar en llegar y nada me va a pasar. Me sé cuidar ―le aseguró la niña, con voz y mente de un adulto.

Bella asintió y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero la voz ronca de Edward la hizo detenerse.

―Bella, ¿por qué no me hablas? Yo. . .

Isabella se volvió hacia Edward pero este dormía.

―Habla en sueños ―le explicó su hermana.

―Yo me acuerdo de ti. ―La voz de Edward era baja, pero entendible―. No grites ―suplicó luego de un extraño silencio, donde Bella lo miraba expectante y Jane con pena.

_¿Por qué su hermano decía todo eso en sueños como si la conociera? ¿Acaso...?_ Jane miró a su ex tutora y luego a su hermano, repitió la acción varias veces.

Algo se estaba perdiendo.

Torció los labios y bufó suavemente. Bella no podía dejar de ver a Edward.

—No..., no te haré daño... —murmuró finalmente Edward y entonces empezó a roncar.

Bella dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones y se llevó una mano al pecho.

Jane abrió la boca para hablar cuando su hermano se volvió a mover y se tiró de lado, vomitando justamente en el bote. Bella hizo una mueca de asco y miró a otro lado, Jane cerró los ojos avergonzada y movió a Bella, para que se fueran de ahí. Esto iba a durar un buen rato.

Bella por su parte se dejó arrastrar, prácticamente, por Jane. _¿Edward estaba hablando de ella? ¿Entonces él sí la recordaba? ¿La recordaría mañana cuando estuviera un poco más lúcido? ¿Qué posibilidad había de que Edward conociera a otra Bella? Era imposible, tenía que ser ella._

Pero... Bella estaba confundida, ella sabía que las personas que hablaban en los sueños podían decir cualquier cosa, pero eso era extraño. Su madre siempre le decía que confiara en los niños, los borrachos y las personas que hablaban dormidas, pues siempre estos decían la verdad. Y Edward estaba completamente borracho y profundamente dormido, ¿entonces él decía la verdad? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a ella?

— ¿Bella? —La suave voz de su niña la hizo regresar de sus pensamientos. Ella le miraba pensativa—. ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

—No —respondió ella de inmediato. Demasiado rápido. La sonrisilla de la niña le hizo saber a Bella que acaba de cometer un gran error. _Ah, demonios_, pensó torciendo el gesto.

— ¡Lo conoces! —afirmó Jane, empezando a saltar mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta la sala.

—No, Jane... Yo... —Hizo un ruidito raro desde el fondo de la garganta y gruñó—. ¿Sabes?, me tengo que ir. Es tarde y mi papá se preocupará.

―Sí, claro, Bella. No creas que se me olvida, igual puedo torturar a mi hermano para que me diga. ―Jane se encogió de hombros y Bella la fulminó con la mirada, pero luego una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en sus labios.

―Dudo que se acuerde de algo, de todos modos ―murmuró Bella, lanzándole un beso en el aire, a la vez que salía de aquella casa.

La sonrisa de Jane desapareció justo cuando Bella cerraba la puerta.

— ¡Espera, oye! —gritó intrigada Jane, pero se cruzó de brazos, pateó el suelo y bufó, frunciendo el ceño.

Bella corrió con la cabeza gacha hasta la parada del bus, esperando que pasara pronto. No sabía si era su suerte o el destino la amaba en ese momento, pero pasó justo cuando un grupo de pandilleros se sentaba a su lado.

…

La joven castaña respiró aliviada al estar dentro del bus, eso no significaba que estaba a salvo, pero quería decir que estaba en camino hacia su hogar. Su seguro hogar, e iba feliz.

Todo se había arreglado con Jane y aunque no lo quisiera admitir lo había visto a él, claro que no se lo esperaba, no obstante todo había sido tan extraño que la chica sonreía en silencio. Edward besándose con un chica fuera de su casa era una cosa desagradable, pero Edward borracho y hablando en sueños era otra, era adorable.

Llegó a su casa cerca de las diez de la noche, entró con cuidado, esperando que su papá no estuviera. Pero Charlie no estaba... como siempre.

Ella amaba a su padre, pero había veces en que lo necesitaba... Él siempre se encontraba trabajando, no por nada era médico, su vida era complicada, ajetreada y compleja. A veces tenía que cubrir guardias de hasta 18 horas y apenas lo veía, y si a eso se sumaba su propia rutina de academia de baile, colegio, el último año, las tareas y ahora la entrada de Edward Masen en su vida, eso la dejaba lo suficientemente agotada como para cuando llegaba a casa caer como un plomo en su cama, exhausta.

El día de hoy había sido de locos, pero gratificante de cierta manera. Se había contentado con su niña y eso la tenía en un éxtasis total, eso la hacía feliz, aunque también la felicidad se vio inyectada por un poco de sabor agridulce cuando lo vio a él.

Su primera impresión fue el asco, pero cuando él defendió a Jane de esa zorra, y cuando estando en sueños la mencionó a ella... Su corazón casi explotó, literalmente.

Simplemente era demasiado, Edward estaba comenzando a ser para ella una persona que la intrigaba y eso la asustaba, era poco usual que una persona, y mucho menos de género masculino, le llamara la atención.

Bella negó con la cabeza y subió a su habitación, deshaciéndose de su ropa para darse un baño relajante y luego irse a dormir, tenía la sensación de que el día de mañana le traería emociones fuertes, además no podía esperar para ver a Jane regresar a la academia y practicar tanto como para la coreografía, como para el examen final.

Le importaba poco lo que Melani diría. Ella había caído de su gracia en el momento en que discriminó a su niña por su situación económica.

Bella había pensado que Melani era una persona dulce y amable, buena. Pero no era así. Era... Ni siquiera podía pensar bien de ella.

No obstante, no podría actuar con Jane de la misma manera que lo hacía antes, al menos no en la academia ni muchos menos en presencia de Melani, no quería que Jane fuera maltratada por la malicia de su tutora de toda la vida, no quería que ella fuera expulsada.

En ese momento, Isabella tuvo el presentimiento de que se iba a tener que familiarizar con el entorno que rodeaba a Jane, porque algo le decía que iba a estar ida y vuelta de su casa, esa sería la única manera para ver a su pequeña afuera y ser con ella como siempre lo había sido, cariñosa y amable.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, se metió a la cama cerrando sus ojos y sin ser consciente imaginó los ojos verdes de él. Edward Masen estaba comenzando a aparecer en su mente con mucha más frecuencia de lo que ella le gustaría admitir, con un suspiro profundo sucumbió al sueño, deseando un poco en su fuero interno que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar.

…

—Edward, puedes entrar —le dijo Jenny, la secretaria de la directora de su escuela. Edward suspiró hondamente y se levantó de un pequeño salto de la silla.

Los lunes no eran sus días preferidos. Los odiaba. Odiaba despertarse temprano y tener que cumplir con su rutina de todos los días antes de ir a la escuela.

Sobre todo después de un fin de semana de pura fiesta... No recordaba casi nada de lo que pasó el domingo, solo que su hermana, la mañana siguiente, estaba muy enojada con él pero también le ocultaba algo, ya que su sonrisita de "yo sé algo que tú no", se lo decía.

Edward observó a la secretaria de la directora de su instituto y le mentó la madre internamente.

Hoy odiaba aún más los días lunes, por dos simples razones.

Primera, porque era Lunes, pero eso ya lo sabía.

Segunda, su querida directora hace una semana le había dicho que en cualquier momento lo llamaría a su despacho para darle su castigo por la puta, estúpida y pendeja pelea que había tenido con el gay de Mike Newton hace no más de dos semanas, justo el día en la cual había llegado tarde a recoger a Jane y justo el día donde se había dado cuenta que la dichosa tutora de su hermana era la jodida chica con la cual había chocado en ese callejón hace ya algo de tiempo.

Había deseado mucho tiempo que su directora no sea tan dura con él. Ella sabía su situación y por extraño que pareciera, le ayudaba... a su forma.

El punto es que el día había llegado, su directora lo había hecho llamar a través de su secretaria, sí lo habían ido a recoger al salón como si fuera un preso cuidado por un policía y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Ahora estaba allí, rezando porque no tuviera que hacer clases extras o alguna mierda de esas.

Pero la mirada de su directora no auguraba nada bueno, se lamentó Edward mentalmente.

—Buenas tardes, señor Masen —susurró su mayor, observándolo a través de esos feos lentes de pasta. Era una señora mayor, pero que se conservaba, ella era amable con él, de vez en cuando, claro está, pero era amable.

A veces ella le daba bolsas de comida a Edward para que llevara a casa, sí, su directora se podría considerar como una persona amable.

—Buenas tardes, directora —respondió Edward amable. Ella era buena, merecía respeto. No como la mierda de gente que había en esa escuela en la cual era alumno.

—Edward... —Suspiró ella, haciendo una mueca y viendo el historial del muchacho.

_Mala señal, mala señal_, pensó Edward.

Él no dijo nada, sabía por experiencia que era mejor estar callado hasta que su directora hablara.

—Peleas, peleas, peleas y más peleas —enumeró su directora rodeándolo, con gesto serio.

Edward se encogió un poco en su silla, él respetaba a esa señora, le tenía miedo, era de un fuerte carácter y sabía que su castigo sería no muy agradable.

— ¿Qué voy hacer contigo, Edward? —se preguntó retóricamente la directora, tuteándolo y el aludido se maldijo aún más.

No era para nada bueno cuando lo llamaba por su nombre.

— ¿Dejarme ir con una advertencia, lavar los baños de los hombres e irme por mi hermanita? —probó Edward, pero era obvio que fracasaría.

La directora se recostó en su escritorio, dejando el historial de Edward detrás de ella, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y Edward lo supo antes de que lo dijera.

Ella lo enviaría a labor social en un colegio de ricos. Ya lo había hecho una vez y había sido jodidamente horrible.

—Creo que he sido demasiado benevolente contigo, Edward. Te he pasado pelea tras peleas y esta última que tuviste con el señor Mike Newton…

— ¡Él me provocó! —exclamó interrumpiéndola, la directora arqueó una ceja.

—Así como también lo han hecho todos los demás, ¿no? —increpó con cierto sarcasmo la directora.

— ¿Sííí? —La respuesta fue más una pregunta. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_, se lamentó Edward, viendo su futuro "hermoso".

La directora Moreno miró al chico más severamente, volviendo a hacer esa mueca con los labios que le hacía sentir un miedo inhumano. ¡Ni siquiera su madre lo miraba así!

—Ya sabes cuál será tu trabajo —apuntó la directora Moreno. Él tragó saliva—. Labor. Social. —Las palabras fueron en cámara lenta, sus labios pintados de rojo suave, moviéndose palabra por palabra. Edward se imaginó un gancho a la cabeza viniendo directo a él.

El chico suspiró, maldiciendo internamente a Mike y Tanya.

Si no hubiese sido por la... por ella, nada hubiera pasado. Él no tenía la culpa de que Tanya estuviera colgada por su miembro, él no tenía la culpa de que ella babeara detrás de él, ¡él ni le hacía caso! ¡Aquello era una injusticia!

—Pero, profesora... ¡no fue mi culpa! ¡Mike me provocó! —trató de defenderse Edward, estaba todo enfurruñado, haciendo berrinches como niño pequeño—. Además, ¿por qué a él no lo castiga? ¡Todo soy yo!

—El señor Newton tendrá su castigo de igual manera —le aseguró la directora—, lamentablemente ahora no lo puede cumplir, debido a los 10 puntos que tiene en un brazo gracias a una cortada que tú le provocaste —le informó la directora, Edward rodó los ojos.

—Yo he tenido cortadas peores —dijo, chasqueando la lengua para luego decir "marica" o algo así en voz baja, pero no se le llegó a escuchar.

La directora volvió a arquear las cejas y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Las peleas de la vida no se definen por cuántos golpes darás, Edward, sino por cuántos darás y recibirás por igual. No puedes simplemente ir por la vida dando siempre golpes. Tienes que aprender a recibirlos, levantarte y seguir orgulloso. No simplemente darlos y darlos.

Edward movió los ojos a otro lado y gruñó en voz baja. Bajó la cabeza y contó hasta diez, para volver a ver a su directora.

—He sufrido más golpes de los que quisiera recordar, directora. Pero me defiendo como puedo en esta vida. Doy todo lo que tengo por mi familia. Y eso, creo yo, es lo mejor que puedo dar.

La directora Moreno intentó disimular su sonrisa. Ese chico tenía un coraje verdaderamente admirable, eso se lo reconocía orgullosa. —Lo sé. Pero todavía te queda más vida. Así que dejarás de dar golpes a diestra y siniestra... Al menos acá en la escuela, y durante tres meses, harás servicio social en la escuela Thompson High School. Cinco días a la semana, durante la mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

Edward jadeó, ¿por qué allí? ¡Esa era la escuela más cara que había en toda la zona! Allí no aprobaban sus materias por méritos propios, allí los alumnos pagaban a los profesores para aprobar, era de locos.

Tantas cosas que podían hacer con el dinero y ellos desperdiciándolo en eso, ¿acaso no tenían cerebro para pensar un poco?

— ¡Esa escuela no! —suplicó Edward, realmente desesperado—. Por favor, cualquiera menos esa, allí las niñas son muy sifrinas y creen que mean más alto que uno y los hombres creen que porque tienen un bonito auto deportivo son más que uno, profesora, se lo suplico —chilló Edward, y estaba considerando la idea de arrodillarse enfrente de la directora Moreno solo para convencerla.

—Nada de peros, Edward —concluyó su directora, con su mirada severa. Pero suspiró y la dulcificó al ver al chico tan desesperado—. Debes aprender algunas cosas, Edward. Así que lo siento. Tres meses de labor social en la Thompson High School. Empezando desde mañana…

—Pero...

—Buenas tardes, señor Masen —se despidió ella, dándole la espalda, pero sonriendo discretamente.

Edward la odió en ese momento.

_Su vida no podía ir mejor_, pensó.

Abatido, dejó la oficina de la directora dirigiéndose a clases.

Cuando vino a darse cuenta ya tenía que ir a buscar a Jane a la escuela de señoritas, para luego llevarla a la academia, sí, había regresado por alguna extraña razón y Edward estaba feliz con eso, él sabía lo que el ballet para su hermana significaba y a pesar de que Jane practicaba en las mañanas, estas semanas al parecer también lo tenía que hacer en la tarde, debido a un examen o una presentación que tenía, no recordaba muy bien por qué, lo importante es que Jane había regresado y eso lo tenía feliz, de cierta manera. Suspirando, se encaminó hacia la escuela de señoritas en busca de su hermana, deseando verla a ella, y sin pensarlo una imagen de Isabella se coló por su mente. La chica que no hablaba, sonrió levemente y siguió su recorrido.

…

Este no era el mejor día de Bella. Primero, se había despertado tarde para llegar a su escuela. La prefecta Jones casi la regresa porque su falda iba arrugada. Segundo, su maestro de Historia les hizo examen sorpresa. Oral. Bella tuvo que pasar frente a todos sus compañeros y hablar en voz "alta", porque lo máximo que pudo fue decir unas palabras y huir a esconderse al baño y vomitar. Tercero, su taxi se había quedado atascado en el tráfico de la ciudad y tuvo que correr al metro para llegar a la academia y para acabarla de amolar, su falda se había atorado en las puertas del metro, arrancándole al menos la mitad de la falda, así que ahora llevaba una minifalda, si es que a eso se podía llamar minifalda, e iba muy, muy tarde a clases. Melani la mataría.

_Oh, por Dios, por Dios, que no se dé cuenta, por favor, que no se dé cuenta, _rogaba la chica interiormente, mientras corría como posesa por las calles para llegar a la academia. Pero sabía que era en vano. Iba media hora tarde. Melani la mataría.

Iba pasando la calle volando cuando un taxi se detuvo de golpe, haciéndola gritar y golpear el cofre, pero sin decir nada más. El taxi le pitó, pero ella ya corría de nuevo.

Su bolsa donde llevaba las zapatillas, ropa de cambio y tutús se resbaló de su hombro, su respiración era rápida y dificultosa, todo era un caos. ¡Todo estaba en su contra!

Cuando logró llegar a la academia, las puertas de esta no querían abrir por una extraña razón y cuando lo hicieron Bella siguió corriendo por su vida, literalmente.

Ya estaba cerca del salón, no faltaba nada, cuando de repente, la silueta de una persona de espalda, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, debido al ruido que ella hacía al correr, la hicieron caer al suelo, rápido, veloz, sin oportunidad de evitar el gran golpe que se daría en su cabeza.

Todo fue rápido y confuso, un segundo todas sus cosas volaban por el aire, y al siguiente unas manos rústicas la sostenían de la cabeza, evitando que sufriera una conmoción, un cuerpo grande, fornido y el cual ella estaba comenzando a reconocer, estaba sobre el de ella.

Bella podía escuchar una respiración acompasada en su oído, haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina. Escuchó alboroto a su alrededor y luego un rostro sobre el de ella, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, susurrándole con preocupación si estaba bien, pero ella no podía responder porque sus ojos estaban concentrados en la manera en como los labios de Edward Masen se movían articulando cada palabra, lentamente.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó él de repente, haciendo temblar a Bella y hacer un ruidito extraño desde el fondo de su garganta.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al de él, sus pechos tocándose y ella se empezaba a sentir algo mareada. Edward bajó la mirada a Bella y se quedó, por un maldito momento, congelado.

Luego, sonrió encantadoramente. —Bueno, supongo que es costumbre encontrarnos así, ¿eh? —dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de sonreír.

Momento después, se acordó que ella era sorda. _Gran jugada, idiota, gran jugada_, pensó, dándose una gran patada mental.

Lo que él no sabía es que ella lo escuchaba a la perfección, solo que no podía hablarle por algún estúpido trauma de la niñez, bueno, no tan estúpido.

Edward tenía la esperanza de encontrarla en la academia, pero no de medio matarla en el intento de verla, la caída había sido fuerte y ella se había golpeado, él lo sabía, por más que él hubiera sido rápido y hubiera puesto su mano entre esa mata de cabello caoba y el suelo, el golpe había sido inevitable para el resto de su cuerpo y allí Edward comenzó a alarmarse de verdad.

¡Sus piernas!, él las estaba aplastando, rápidamente se separó de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces llevó sus manos a la rodilla de la chica, sin tocar, solo moviéndolas sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—No te hice daño, ¿verdad? —preguntaba él nervioso, y elevó su mirada para verla, ella seguía tendida en el suelo, pero ahora estaba apoyada sobre sus codos, mirándolo horrorizada—. Lo siento tanto, ¿aquí no habrá una enfermería, algo? —Edward estaba nervioso.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar y su mundo dio una vuelta completa. Lo único que supo fue que gimió levemente y su cabeza volvió a golpear fuertemente el suelo, el gritito de espanto de Edward fue lo último que escuchó.

* * *

**¿Quién más aparte de Marie y yo está emocionada por esta nueva actualización?, nuevamente lo lamentamos y le pedimos disculpas por la tardanza, sabemos que se siente horrible esperar, pero ya Marie comenzó escuelo, yo comienzo hoy y he estado ocupada en otras cosas y ¡somos de distintos países!, así que el horario se nos hacia un poco forzado, pero hemos logrado sacar el capítulo y espero lo aprecien porque nosotras las queremos mucho*inserten abrazos y besos para todas***

**Queremos decirle que trataremos de no tardar tanto con la próxima actualización, pero NO prometemos nada, como dije yo comienzo clases, ella también y saben como son a veces los profesores que se emocionan con las tareas u.u, espero y lo comprendan.**

**Ahora después de tantas disculpas y lamentos, ¿Nos dejan algún RR? ¡Se los agradeceríamos! y esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Comentario, crítica, queja, todo será bien recibido si es con respeto :D**

**Posdata: Tanto Marie como yo tenemos grupo en FB el mío está en mi perfil de FF y el suyo bueno, lo pondré en mi perfil también, de igual manera le decimos que el fic tiene un trailer hecho por esta hermosura tropical que les actualiza :D, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de FF.**

**Besitos.**

**Se despide Marie y Osbe desde alguna parte remota del mundo *.***

** —Travesura realizada —**

* * *

01/10/2013


End file.
